The time it takes
by Jaquelle
Summary: Chapter 17 Another thought of Hermione rose forbiddingly in his mind, but he got rid of it, like pouring water over the flame
1. Comienzo

The time it takes  
  
This involves material from the fifth book but does not completely relate (Sirius is alive)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling but anything you don't recognize belongs to me.  
  
A/N: This involves Hermione POV at viewing herself and her general POV that simply switch back and forward.  
  
"Every morning is a fresh beginning. Every day is the world made new. Today is a new day. Today is my world made new. I have lived all my life up to this moment, to come to this day. This moment--this day--is as good as any moment in all eternity. I shall make of this day--each moment of this day-- a heaven on earth. This is my day of opportunity."  
  
Dan Custer  
  
Hermione tiptoed down the stairs careful not to wake anybody, it was quite embarrassing the reason she was sneaking out. She wasn't sneaking out to 'accidentally' hear a meeting of the order, or to steal some of the books in the house's library, the ones they didn't want her to read, no she was sneaking out in the middle of the night to get a glass of water.  
  
She wouldn't say that the house wasn't scary, 12 Grimmauld place was covered in shadows, but that just what they were, she needn't worry about Mrs. Black waking up, no they had gotten rid of her last year, her 6th year, that when She thought the war had really begun that when everyone really accepted it, no one could deny it when they saw the skull over there house, when they saw there loved ones dead, people now said you were lucky to get killed by the killing curse, instead of brutally murdered, body parts throw all over the place -why was she thinking like this, she was 18 god-damn it, 19 if you counted the time-timer -no one did- was she trying to scare herself?  
  
Water she needed water, to wash away her dream, no her nightmare she had it every night.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Coming home seeing the skull covering her house, Hermione had ran inside. Screaming the sights her parents made, body parts up the stairs and down, she had down to the toilet and thrown up, again and again uncontrolled, she couldn't stop. She didn't known how much time she had wasted, then she washed her teeth, hoping to do that and then come out and her parents would be sitting on the couch, with the cup of tea asking her how her year was.  
  
When she did come out she did hear voices, Dumbledore's and Snape's, she heard they didn't know she was here, unsurprising, she was meant to have gone to the borrow, it was Ron's birthday the next week and she was going to stay till then and go home afterwards, but she missed her parents so much that she had decided to come home for a few days before she went to Ron's, they were talking, Dumbledore was asking Severus if he had known this attack was going to take place, Snape had been hurt, although it only showed for a second, then had said he had no idea, if he had he would have tried to stop it. That was when she first stopped hating Professor Severus Snape; you couldn't hate the people who cared –as much as you wanted.  
  
Then Arthur who had obviously just heard of the attack popped in and asked if Hermione was okay, Dumbledore had asked what he was talking about, then Arthur told them how Hermione had decided to come home early, she had started walking away she didn't want to see them. Let them worry at the moment she didn't care, then Snape swore and Hermione was the expression of worry in his eyes, and that made her come out of hiding.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'BANG!' what the hell was that? I got my wand out and carefully made my way to the noise, it hadn't been too loud and I knew it wouldn't have woken up anyone upstairs, I was alone.  
  
As I made my way closer to the noise I heard a whimper of pain, someone was badly hurt, I didn't think I ran to the object, person whatever it was I had to make sure it was all right, when she saw who it was I paused, out of shock, then got over it and ran, to his side, I didn't know everything about the order, but I did know he was a spy for them, he must have been called to Voldemort tonight.  
  
"Professor Snape, Professor Snape please wake up please!" the tears on my face and the desperation in my voice were clearly visible, what to do, what do I do? Breath Hermione you have to breath how could I help him if I didn't breath, his rooms, he had a set of rooms there, everyone on the order had a set of rooms here, but where would his be. Downstairs! I slowly levitated him off the ground and walked with his body slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Please don't die," I kept repeating to myself, not caring that I was talking to myself.  
  
Luckily there's only one bedroom downstairs, I go to open the door and find it locked, of course it's warded, I groan in frustration, and I sigh in worry, Snape's losing blood, I can't deal with him dying, but I don't know why.  
  
"Professor" I plead.  
  
"Professor" the desperation clear in my voice.  
  
"Please your password" I'm begging now.  
  
"Serpiente de Oscuridad" he rasped out  
  
The door opens and I rush in I carefully place Professor Snape on his bed, biting my lip in concentration I try to think of a spell that will heal all his injuries, I give I quick smile when I remember the spell, I point my wand at Professor Snape's prone body "sana dolor" I sigh gratefully when the bright light flashes from my wand, and I can see all the bones connecting, and the bruises healing.  
  
I pull out a chair, and sit next to him "thank you for not leaving me" I whisper.  
  
My eyelids start closing; darkness comes, when suddenly there someone thrashing beside me, I sit up straight, I nearly cry out in pain he's having a spasm.  
  
I roll on to the bed and grab his wrists, I'm so weak, the spell took so much out of me, "please stop!" I beg him; he stops, I can't move so tired, then blackness.  
  
Hermione fell asleep with her hands on Severus's wrists, haft her body on him and haft on the bed, her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck.  
  
But unknown to the two sleeping bodies, as the night grew and started turning to day their positions changed, Hermione's hands went and wrapped themselves around his neck, Severus's arms work there way around her waist, her body moved fully on to his, how her lips moved to gaze his cheek.  
  
But it was made known in the morning when the order including Ron, Harry and the twins burst into the room.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
Um this is going to be getting to know each other and gradually fall in love.  
  
The next chapter will be out today and tomorrow.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: next chapter everyone's reaction.  
  
Translations-  
  
Now I got these out of a Spanish dictionary, so if it wrong tell me don't flame me.  
  
The password means 'serpent of darkness'  
  
'sana dolor' 'heal pain'.  
  
The chapter title means 'beginning'.  
  
If your wondering why if that 'heal pain' exists why doesn't Madam Promfey use it seeing as you read heals bones and all that without pain it but also as you can tell the spell completely knocked Hermione out, and she needs to be ready all the time. 


	2. de dolor

The time it takes  
  
~*~  
  
"Hope has two beautiful daughters - their names are anger and courage; anger at the way things are, and courage to see that they do not remain the way they are."  
  
St. Augustine  
  
~*~  
  
The house of 12 Grimmauld place, were awoken by a large argument, in the kitchen Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were having a very loud heated discussion about Severus Snape.  
  
Molly Weasley who happened to have been awoken from her peaceful sleep was the one who found out the problem.  
  
Severus Snape had gone to see Voldemort last night and hadn't returned to Hogwarts, Sirius Black was saying that he was sure Snape was alright, while Remus Lupin thought that they needed to look for him, in case.  
  
Arthur Weasley was about to comment when there was a 'POP' and Albus Dumbledore was standing there.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" was heard from the very confused Students of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one they all said would save us all, Ron Weasley, always trying to prove himself, to show he wasn't a shadow and Ginny Weasley, who was now girlfriend of Harry Potter, they were ignored by Dumbledore.  
  
"Have you seen Severus?" Sirius had a least enough sense to look ashamed.  
  
"No Albus" answered the werewolf "but we haven't check his room through?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled sadly "In all the time Severus has spied for us I've never known him to be able to get to his rooms without help, and even more if he could he would have come to me first"  
  
It was clear Dumbledore thought the worse although he didn't hope for it.  
  
Everyone then made then way down to Severus's quarters, although Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't care for their Potion master they would not wish death upon anyone on there side, no one noticed they weren't only missing a Potion Master.  
  
~*~  
  
"Severus? Severus?" called the Head-Master of Hogwarts as he knocked on his bedroom door, and very slowly the door creaked opened, through no one opened it.  
  
"The door was opened all-night" stately someone from the back of the queue that was entering the room.  
  
No one made a sound to answer.  
  
Slowly everyone entered the room; luckily the room was large seeing the amount of people in it, the most important people in the order, Black, Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall the whole Weasley family, Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody plus Harry.  
  
They checked all the rooms in Severus Snape quarters before they all stood standing before the bedroom door, Professor Dumbledore opened the door for all to see inside.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron Weasley was heard yelling.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione Granger and Severus Snape both woke at the same time after hearing the yell, they looked at each other, then their positions, then the group at the door, Hermione immediately jumped off her Professor but instead of standing and explaining she ran to the corner of the room sat down, pulled her legs in front of her, and wrapped her arms around her knees, and buried her head between her arms, you couldn't see her face but you could hear her muttering.  
  
"...Spasm..."  
  
"...Thought were dead..."  
  
"...So scared..."  
  
"...Can't lose anybody else..."  
  
Everyone stared in shock at the muttering girl, Molly Weasley was the first to react, she went and sat down in front of the girl, who was obviously in shock, and pulled her into a hug, after about ten minutes of getting calmed down Dumbledore asked her what had happened.  
  
"I was going to get a drink of water sir, and I heard a noise so I went to see what it was, and I found Professor Snape and, um, I levitated him down to his room, and then cast the, um, 'sana dolor' on him, and he was fine"  
  
But I couldn't leave him alone so I was falling asleep on the, the, c-hair, and, um, then next thing I know he's, he's, having a spasm, and I was so weak so um, I, a, um, grabbed his wrists and I think I was lying on him or maybe I fell or some-something, am not sure, then he-he stopped and I was so tir-tir-tired I just blacked out or something, then you all came and yelled and I-I woke up and I can't deal with anybody else dy-dying and..."  
  
Then she completely broke down again.  
  
"I think you should all leave!" Molly Weasley said strictly, while glaring at the Head-Master, "Oh no not you Severus, you stay right here, god knows what will happen to the girl if she finds you've disappeared"  
  
Severus Snape nodded slightly, trying hard not to feel the glare Harry Potter was sending his way, and obviously the boy blamed him for his friend's breakdown.  
  
Harry and Ron tried to stay but in the end had to be escorted out by Arthur and Bill Weasley.  
  
They all left Professor McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger in the bedroom.  
  
Severus Snape turned his face away from the women and stared blankly at a wall, he barely heard Hermione Granger stop crying, but he couldn't deny the stare he felt on his back, after taking it for about twenty minutes he turned around and snapped, "What?!" at the girl.  
  
Before Professor McGonagall got a chance to scold him, Hermione stood up and walked over to the annoyed Potion Master, shyly she raised her hand and started tracing his face, just before he snapped at Granger to stop Molly Weasley said,  
  
"Don't, she needs to know your there, that your real"  
  
Severus nodded slightly, he hated to admit it but it was the least he could do, she had probably saved his life.  
  
After a few minutes of tracing her potion masters face, she stepped back and looked at him, then surprising everyone she pulled him into a hug, he was shocked, but in the end he wrapped his arms around he waist and made comforting sounds into the now crying again girl ear.  
  
He was even more shocked through when she between tears whispered into his ear,  
  
"Please don't die, I can't lose anymore people"  
  
He pulled out of the hug and into her tear strained face and said,  
  
"Oh niña"  
  
Before pulling her into a hug of his own.  
  
~*~  
  
Translations:  
  
He calls Hermione a 'Child'  
  
The chapter title means 'Of pain'  
  
The Spanish does have a reason, you'll find out in later chapters.  
  
So Hermione has a mini breakdown,  
  
I hope this story isn't that confusing, but if your got questions ask me I'll be happy to answer them.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, except the objects you do not recognize.  
  
Please Review  
  
As well I now have a live journal if anyone wants to check it out, go to my profile, there's a link there.  
  
Jaquelle 


	3. Maravilla

The time it takes  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares.  
  
Henri Nouwen  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
'Click'  
  
And the door shut, leaving Severus Snape and an emotional teenager, in a bedroom together.  
  
Hermione Granger was once again in her corner, through this time she was biting her biting her lower lip in a most annoying way.  
  
Now understandable enough Severus was getting ready to blow, first he was able to make everyone think he was sleeping with Granger, then he had her crying all over him and now she had gone back to shy, he could only take so much, but if he was his usual self to her well then she would go further into the shell she was on the verge of already, then Mineva voice floated back into his head, the comment she had whispered to him as she had exited the room.  
  
'Let her help with the potion'  
  
It was an idea and he knew she was a careful worker and that she wouldn't break anything, or do anything which would destroy the potion in anyway, but this meant he had to spend time with her, but he did own her for saving his life.  
  
"Ms Granger, thank you for saving my life"  
  
Hermione head shot up did Professor Snape just thank her? And there was more.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to help me on a potion I am working on"  
  
Silence  
  
"Ms Granger do stop gaping like a fish"  
  
"Sorry, Pro-Professor, um, sure I'd love to help you on a potion, what potion is it"  
  
"I am hoping I'll be able to create something that will destroy Voldemort once and for all"  
  
"A you certain to want me, to help you?"  
  
"Do you want the truth Ms Granger?"  
  
Hermione nodded  
  
"Okay, I am only offering because, you saved my life and I own you for it, even through I am slightly annoyed that you didn't let me die, and you potion skills are good enough, but if you do accept this offer am not going to immediately start being a fairy-godmother and start giving points to Gryffindor"  
  
"Yes your right Professor, but am sure we will get you being the best fairy- godmother in time"  
  
Hermione laughter was meet by Severus's glare.  
  
"Professor, I know you're not the easiest person to get along, but sometimes the outcome overrides the means, don't you agree"  
  
The Potion Master did not say anything, just gave a short nod to show have agreement.  
  
"I think Ms Granger we would go and have breakfast, there are already, I am sure a number of rumors going round about us, which if you help with the potion will certainly become more, mostly with Potter and Weasley"  
  
"But Professor after I explain to them the meaning of what we are doing they..........."  
  
"No! you silly girl, don't you realize that you cannot tell a soul what where doing, at the moment only Albus and Mineva know about it, but you cannot tell anyone, most of all Potter and Weasley, anyone could slip them a truth potion, and they could tell anyone where working on a way to kill Voldemort"  
  
Silence  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir" Hermione said as she rushed past him tears in her eyes, she was about to exit the main door when  
  
"Cerrar celladura"  
  
And a light shot out of Professor Snape wand that shut and locked the door, they were once again alone in a room together.  
  
"Ms Granger, I was out of order, but I must stress the matter this project holds, it may be I'll only chance"  
  
"I know Professor, but what about Harry and his power"  
  
"Ms Granger, having the same brother wand as your enemy holds off your own death, but what of everybody else, everybody, who doesn't share a brother wand with someone, he survive when he was a baby because of his mother and her love for him, and the years that have gone by and he has faced Voldemort, he was lucky, simply lucky"  
  
"It almost makes you look at him a different way, Professor"  
  
"Almost, Ms Granger almost?" was his only answer, an answer that was a question it self.  
  
"Abrir"  
  
The door now stood open  
  
As they were walking up the stairs Hermione Granger asked a question that had been on her mind for sometime now.  
  
"Professor"  
  
Sigh "Yes Ms Granger"  
  
"The magic you use, it's not what we are teached at Hogwarts"  
  
"No Ms Granger, I do at times use what I was taught in school, but you see my home is in Spain, and my sister and I grew up being taught the Spanish spells"  
  
"Amazing, your sister was she younger or older"  
  
He raised an eyebrow  
  
"Soy hijo mayor"  
  
"Am not that good at Spanish, but are you older"  
  
"Si senorita Granger"  
  
"Could you maybe teach me some, if you've time, I really like to learn it"  
  
"Why, Ms Granger"  
  
"Professor Snape, what reason is there beside the chance to learn a new magic, a new way"  
  
"Si senorita Granger"  
  
"Oh gracias Professor"  
  
Hermione said as she threw her arms around her most hated Professor, and her Professor awkwardly patted his know-it-all student on the back.  
  
"How touching" was said acidly by Harry Potter as he and the rest of the order looked at the student and teacher in shock.  
  
"Glad to see you're alright Ms Granger"  
  
The man with the twinkle in his blue eyes said, before he held out a bag to the couple.  
  
And said "sherbet lemon?"  
  
The student and teacher sighed at the same time.  
  
Some people, no matter what never change. ............................................................................ ................................  
  
Translations:  
  
The spell Severus said to the door to shut and look it 'Cerrar celladura' means 'close lock'.  
  
'Abrir' means 'open'  
  
'Soy hijo mayor' means 'I am oldest son'  
  
'Si senorita Granger' means 'yes Miss Granger'.  
  
'Gracias' means 'Thank you'  
  
So please remember that I've got the Spanish out of a Spanish dictionary, so if the words are wrong tell don't flame, I don't like flames they are low.  
  
So that in short where the Spanish comes from, I have a reason for Severus to have a sister, she will be in the story a bit later on, if you realize how fast these chapters are coming it's because at the moment am on school holidays and are writing a chapter each day.  
  
Thank you..................  
  
Deb: I know I completely forget to add a flash back sign *bad me* thank for your review, I realized a bit late that I needed to add some words anyway thanks.  
  
DKC: Yeah, I hoped it would make her mini break down believable, and even more she's worry about him because she is already had feeling growing for him, even through she hasn't noticed, thanks for your review.  
  
HunnySnowBunny: A great chapter, not to sure about that, yeah but thanks anyway.  
  
.......................for your review.  
  
Please review  
  
jordanz 


	4. Desvalido

The time it takes  
  
Please give me some ideas for future chapters, the potion that Hermione and Severus are making what does it do? Couples, any ideas please.  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
"If you listen, Not to the pages or preachers But to the smallest flower Growing from a crack In your heart, You will hear a great song Moving across a wide ocean Whose water is the music? Connecting all the islands Of the universe together, And touching all You will feel it Touching you Around you Embracing you With light"  
  
John Squadra From his book 'This Ecstasy'  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
John Squadra From his book 'This Ecstasy'  
  
A few days had past without mention of the potion, well actually a few days had past without anyone had seeing Snape.  
  
Hermione was confused, didn't he want her help anymore, she just didn't know, maybe he was in trouble, or maybe he had completely forgotten.  
  
It had taking everyone a few days to forget about the bed accident, Harry through till had it on his mind, on the back of his mind but still on his mind, he had heard the story, but it was obvious he didn't believe it, but at least he wasn't being cold to Hermione anymore.  
  
At this moment in time Harry, Ron Ginny and Hermione were unlucky enough to walk in on Fred and George experimenting, when they had decided they needed human lab rats.  
  
"You can't force us" came from Hermione Granger always prompt mouth  
  
"Oh but we can" came from one twin "and we will" came from the other  
  
"You guys are scaring me" said the youngest Weasley who was backing away in fright  
  
"Oh come on Gin it might be fun"  
  
"Ron you say that when your covered in feathers"  
  
"She does have a point Ron"  
  
"Thank you Harry"  
  
"Ms Granger" a sharp voice said from the door  
  
"Professor?" said six surprised voices  
  
"Would you please come with me, I need you to -clean- some -cauldrons- for me"  
  
"But Professor, it's holidays; Hermione doesn't have to do anything for you!"  
  
"When did I ask for your opinion -Potter-?"  
  
"Harry" she warned "I'll be happy to help, Professor Snape"  
  
"Come then, what are you doing standing round" and with that he turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
Hermione shook her head in slight amusement, and then quickly ran to catch up to her Professor  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
ELSE WHERE/FEW DAYS BEFORE HAND  
  
"Please, take me home. PLEASE!"  
  
"Now you're begging. About time, but take you home, I don't think so"  
  
"What have I ever done to you?"  
  
"You know"  
  
"No I don't! Please what did I do wrong?"  
  
"I loved you and yet you never gave me the time of day"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why do you care, decided to notice me now"  
  
"You said you loved me, why are you doing this if you love me"  
  
"DON'T YOU THAT AGAINST ME!"  
  
'CRACK'  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"What don't you like me kicking you?"  
  
"Monster"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"A MONSTER, that's what you are"  
  
"Really insulting me, and I always thought you were smart"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you, your spirit, your mind, but most of all your body"  
  
"Well you can't have me"  
  
"Oh, but I am, am going to have you repeatedly, until your completely broken, then am going to leave you for your brother to find"  
  
"Socorro yo hermano!" she cried  
  
Before her life was ruined.  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
BACK AT 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE  
  
Hermione didn't do anything besides, having Professor Snape, telling her everything about the potion they were working on.  
  
Everyone was sitting round eating lunch in the dining room when,  
  
'POP'  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"Yes Albus, what's wrong"  
  
"Your sister, Hagrid known her body in the forbidden forest"  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The sound of a chair scraping against the ground as a person stood up quickly  
  
"Severus, wait! Maybe you stay here while Poppy works on her"  
  
"Why!" The Potion Master snarled  
  
"She's not in good shape Severus, Poppy wrote a brief bit on her condition"  
  
"Let me read it!"  
  
Wordlessly the old man past the young man a single piece of paper  
  
............................................................................ .............  
  
NAME: Solana Savanna Snape  
  
AGE: 22  
  
LIVES: Spain  
  
LIVING FAMILY: BROTHER, Severus Santiago Snape  
  
INJURIES: bruises on face, and covering body, broken ribs, broken hands, arm and fingers, can all be heal.  
  
BUT BEEN RAPED REPEATEDLY/EMOTIONLY MAY NEVER HEAL.  
  
............................................................................ .............  
  
The paper slipped from Severus Snape hands and onto the ground, where it was picked up by Hermione Granger, who accidentally saw it when giving it back to the Head-Master.  
  
"I. Am. Going. To. My. Sister"  
  
'POP'  
  
Albus Dumbledore, looked at the ground before he looked up and followed Severus Snape  
  
'POP'  
  
The people of the order would never known for sure if it was the trick of the light, or if there really was a tear running down the old man cheek.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for Snape" Harry remarked dryly  
  
Hermione turned and slapped Harry hard across the cheek, looked at him in disgust then walked out the room.  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
Solana produced 'Sol-Ana'.  
  
Okay about Harry's attitude, remember there in 7th year, do you really think over the years Harry going to start liking him better or worse, your choice, if you want them to start bonding tell me, or if you think it should be worse between them tell me.  
  
TRANSTATIONS:  
  
'Socorro yo hermano' means "Help me brother'  
  
Remember the author is using Spanish Dictionary.  
  
Thanks...................  
  
LM-PRETTY-ENOUGH GAGSY TRACEY3 HUNNYSNOWBUNNY  
  
For you review.  
  
Please Review  
  
jordanz 


	5. Memoria

The time it takes  
  
************************************************************* In between these are memories, flash backs as most call them. *************************************************************  
  
Oh thanks for the Spanish corrections um so 'Help me brother' I got wrong it's actually 'ayudame hermano' thanks CHILDOFNITE.  
  
Guess what I've got a line from Passport to Paris; you know one of Mary- Kate and Ashley's. (I was forced to watch it with my sister yesterday)  
  
.................................  
  
"Peace and war begin at home. If we truly want peace in the world, let us begin by loving one another in our own families. If we want to spread joy, we need for every family to have joy."  
  
Mother Teresa  
  
.................................  
  
Have you ever noticed how bad days manage to have bad weather, and this bad day was no exception.  
  
Severus Snape was sitting in a white room, beside a white bed, holding the hand of the only person he had ever loved; she was his hermana, his vida.  
  
What would he do if he lost her?  
  
It seems when you are alone with some one you care about, and all you can do is see there pain, you like to reflect on the happy memories, as little or as much as there are.  
  
You see the past, you remember the past, you relive the past, and you enjoy some of it, but some causes you pain.  
  
The life with your family, the life no matter what you will always remember.  
  
'My family, made me who I am, They were the ones, who told me to stop crying, And start living.  
  
My family, made me who I am, They are the ones, who told me I was prefect, That I was me.  
  
My family, made me who I am, They are the ones, who instead of teaching me what to like, Told me to like what I wanted.  
  
My family, made me who I am, In every single way, I am a part of all of them,  
  
When they gave me there love, They gave me there humor, There taste, there ears, there eyes, They gave me there shoulder when it was needed.  
  
They gave me myself, But they also gave me themselves, That's why in return I gave them, Myself'  
  
So that's why, while waiting, while holding his sisters hand, that why, Severus Snape remembered.  
  
************************************************************* "Sev please!"  
  
"No, and don't give me that look"  
  
"What kind of hermano are you"  
  
Puppy dog eyes  
  
"The kind that craves easily"  
  
"YIPPPPPPPPP"  
  
"Okay climb on"  
  
"Thank you Sev, you give the best piggy back rides"  
  
"Good god girl, you put on weight"  
  
"Hey am being nice giving you a ride and you hit me"  
  
"I. Did. Not. Put. On. Weight"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Solana"  
  
"That's okay Sev, I forgive you, I have to I love you"  
  
"I love you as well Solana"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled in the corner when he saw the grin on Severus Snape's face.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I don't want to go, and you can't make me Severus"  
  
"Solana! This is Madre and Padre Entierro where talking about you have to go"  
  
"But don't you get it Sev, if I go then it will be saying goodbye and I'll be alone"  
  
"You'll never be alone! You always will have me, your hermano; it will always be us together from vida to muerte"  
  
"Promise, do you Promise me"  
  
"I promise you"  
  
And with that the brother and sister embraced.  
  
************************************************************* "I promised then and am keeping that promise now Solana, from life to death, together, so wake up I don't really feel like dying, please!"  
  
Dumbledore watched in amazement as a tear ran down the Potion Masters cheek.  
  
The old man knew what he must do, Severus needed someone now, and he had seen the hidden looks Severus and Ms Granger had been giving each other, he hoped they would realize it soon.  
  
But Severus needed someone now, that someone would be Ms Granger and the old man 'POP' away.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'KNOCK, KNOCK'  
  
"Go away" A 29 year old Severus Snape shouted to the door from behind his newspaper and then pretended to miss the sound of outrage coming from his sister.  
  
"Come in don't mind my hermano, he just got a stick up his ass"  
  
"So, Severus meet my novio"  
  
Severus Snape looked the boy up and down then remarked,  
  
"A disappointment"  
  
"Severus!" Solana hissed at her brother "don't you have any thing else to say"  
  
Severus Snape slowly put down his newspaper, and stood so he was towering over the shaking boy  
  
"If you do anything to hurt my hermana I will cazar tu down y matar tu, understand!"  
  
"Yes-s sr"  
  
"Severus! You're impossible"  
  
"I live to please"  
  
He kissed his sister on the cheek and she was off.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Professor Snape"  
  
Hermione gasped he was crying  
  
But then she looked in the bed next to him  
  
The girl in the bed was pale enough to be dead, she had slightly curly black hair, which went down to her shoulders and sharp angles on her face, but it was obvious that if she was up and about she would be beautiful.  
  
"Ms Granger! What are you doing there?"  
  
"I am so sorry" the girl answered still looking at the hospital bed.  
  
By this time Severus Snape was standing in front of his student  
  
"Ms Granger!"  
  
"I am so pesaroso"  
  
His rough expression turned softer and this time it was him who pulled her into a hug, and it was Hermione Granger who didn't let go.  
  
That day her tears wet his robes, but his tears wet her hair.  
  
.................................  
  
Um just wondering, who do you think was the one who beat up Sev's sis cause um, I don't know *looks sheepish* so if you could, tell me who you think.  
  
TRANSTATIONS: Hermano/brother  
  
Madre/Mother Padre/Father Entierro/Funeral Vida/Life Muerte/Death Novio/Boyfriend Cazar/Hunt Tu/you Y/and Matar/Kill Pesaroso/sorry  
  
Remember Spanish dictionary repeat after me Spanish Dictionary.  
  
So that was just really showing how close bro and sis are.  
  
I wrote the family poem *blushes*  
  
I am running out of ideas, what do you think should happen next chapter!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks...............  
  
CHILDOFNITE DEB PINKCHUBBYMONKEY NO NAME  
  
AND EVERYONE ELSE OF COURSE  
  
.............For your review  
  
Please Review  
  
jordanz 


	6. Amigo

The time it takes  
  
....................................  
  
Learn how to carry a friendship greatly, whether or not it is returned. Why should one regret if the receiver is not equally generous? It never troubles the sun that some of his rays fall wide and vain into ungrateful space and only a small part on the reflecting planet. Let your greatness educate the crude and cold companion. If he is unequal, he will presently pass away; but thou art enlarged by thy own shining.  
  
Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
....................................  
  
"Yo feel so culpa"  
  
"What Professor"  
  
"It's nothing Ms Granger"  
  
"No Professor what does culpa mean"  
  
"Your smart, figure it out"  
  
....................................  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Keep living?"  
  
"My parents wouldn't have wanted me to die, be unhappy"  
  
"Happiness is over rated"  
  
"Professor, I don't know"  
  
"You don't know what?"  
  
"If happiness is overrated"  
  
"Maybe it isn't Ms Granger, maybe it isn't"  
  
....................................  
  
"Have you ever had a friend Professor?"  
  
"Lily"  
  
"Harry mum, oh"  
  
"Oh what Ms Granger"  
  
"You liked her"  
  
"Please Ms Granger, do you have a crush on Potter just because he's your friend"  
  
"Your right Professor, um, if you didn't have a crush on her why do you hates Harry"  
  
Silence  
  
"You don't have to answer"  
  
"I know"  
  
....................................  
  
"You shouldn't trust me"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am a death-eater"  
  
"Ex"  
  
"I've done worse things than you can imagine"  
  
"I am not ever going to imagine them"  
  
"What if you see them?"  
  
"Professor, why do I have the feeling where not talking about you anymore"  
  
....................................  
  
"I think she stirred"  
  
"People do move in there sleep Ms Granger"  
  
"Sorry Professor"  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I got your hopes up"  
  
"Ms Granger, one would almost thing you cared about me"  
  
"That's not funny"  
  
"Life isn't"  
  
"Would it be wrong if I cared about you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Too late then"  
  
....................................  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
"I am your Professor"  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What are we then?"  
  
"People"  
  
"Alright Professor where people"  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
"And people make mistakes"  
  
He scowled.  
  
She grinned.  
  
....................................  
  
"You love her"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Solana"  
  
"My you are smart Ms Granger, what was the clue, the fact she my sister or that I'd die for her"  
  
"I'd die for a lot of people, my friends, and I don't love all my friends"  
  
"I would only die for the people I loved"  
  
"And how much is that?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Two people Ms Granger"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
The other eyebrow rose.  
  
"Solana and Albus"  
  
She gave a small smile.  
  
....................................  
  
"CULPA!"  
  
"In Merlin's name what"  
  
"Culpa means guilt"  
  
"I am Spanish"  
  
"Yo means I, I feel so guilty"  
  
"So you figured it out"  
  
"It wasn't your fault Professor"  
  
"Yes it was, she was attacked because of me"  
  
"Who attacked her?"  
  
"I don't know!" he growled  
  
"Well then how do you know that she was attacked because of you?"  
  
Silence  
  
"I thought so Professor"  
  
....................................  
  
"You know Ms Granger Potter going to have a filed day when he learns you're here"  
  
She stiffened.  
  
"What wrong, Ms Granger?"  
  
"Let's just say I am not that happy with Harry"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
She looked away.  
  
"Please, tell me Ms Granger"  
  
She looked at him in shock did he say 'please'.  
  
"Please Ms Granger"  
  
"Okay, all he said was he almost felt sorry for you, so I um, slapped him"  
  
"Okay, I am sorry Ms Granger but I am well surprised"  
  
"I know what it feels like to lose someone"  
  
"But Solana still alive"  
  
"Maybe that makes it more difficult"  
  
....................................  
  
"Why are you are bastard"  
  
Glare  
  
"No truly why"  
  
"It fun"  
  
"You're twisted"  
  
"I know"  
  
They couldn't help it they laughed.  
  
....................................  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Yes"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
Amistad  
  
..............................  
  
There'll be two dates on your tombstone And all your friends will read 'em But all that's gonna matter Is that little dash between 'em.  
  
Kevin Welch  
  
..............................  
  
Sorry I just really liked that quote.  
  
TRANSTATIONS:  
  
Yo/I/me  
  
Culpa/guilt  
  
Amistad/Friendship  
  
Friend/amigo (The chapter title)  
  
Okay so I realized that I had forgotten to give you the meaning of the last few chapters' titles so there they are.  
  
1: Beginning 2: Of pain 3: Wonder 4: Helpless 5: Memory  
  
I know a lot of chapters doing nothing, but I have to some how get them friends, and when I started this chapter I had this idea, OMG I had an idea of how they find out they love it other I will give you a clue in one of these conversations Severus says "I would die for someone I loved" but then again can't kill off a main character.  
  
But first they have to move on to first names, there might be some flirting but nothing more in the romance department for a while.  
  
Oh, I have a new rule if I get a flame, you wait longer for a chapter, I haven't been flamed on this, but one of my other stories did so yeah that's a new rule.  
  
Thank for...........  
  
DEB CRZY4SNAPE EVERYBODY ELSE  
  
For your review  
  
Please Review  
  
jordanz 


	7. Vida

The time it takes  
  
YSM Hey, thanks for the corrections, and I will correct them, but I am going to finish the story first.  
  
Any ideas for future chapters  
  
Any ideas for the potion that there going to make to destroy Voldemort, I went and looked at a Spanish Dictionary and looked up words to use for ingredients in the potion, yeah stuff like peanut butter, that sad fact is I am not lying, anyway, what should the potion do, do you have to drink it, throw on the person, is it poison for Voldemort, or will it be something that repels the killing curse.  
  
Who hurt Severus's Sister?  
  
And anyone wants to Beta-read for me.  
  
HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
.................................  
  
Hermione was walking round the Hogwarts grounds, she was happy, very happy, and in the end Professor Dumbledore had decided that she should stay at Hogwarts.  
  
But he had made sure when he had told her to say don't runaway from your problems, Harry; she knew she could talk to him, but she was still so disgusted with him.  
  
She also didn't know how anyone would handle her and Professor Snape being friends, but even if they didn't like it she would still be friends with him, he needed her more than anyone, and even through she hated to admit it, she needed him more than anyone else.  
  
It had been a week since she and Professor Snape had there talk, and Solana had yet to awaken, she could tell that everyday Snape got more worried, and it was obvious to everyone but Hermione and Severus, that she was all that was keeping him out of depression, she was ALL.  
  
Love there has been numerous saying about including,  
  
"Give all to love; obey thy heart."  
  
That was said by Ralph Waldo Emerson,  
  
Few Wizards, can make a point like muggles can.  
  
...............................  
  
What's that, women, no girl doing to me.  
  
At times I feel almost nice, when school starts up I will never be able to get back in character.  
  
I have a new weakness her, she's my friend, and frankly I think my sub- continence wants more.  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
...............................  
  
He did something to her I know it, Hermione wouldn't have slapped me if he hadn't, although Ginny said if she'd be in Hermione place she'd do the same thing, I asked her why, and she just told me to figure it out.  
  
Ginny annoying me, I mean we've been going out since my 6th year and her 5th and I don't know I think I am bored with her, I think I am falling for Hermione.  
  
But Snape's done something to her I know it, and now she's going to be staying at the school with him.  
  
Wait! Hold on did I just say that I was falling for Hermione, Shit!  
  
...............................  
  
So tired.........  
  
Severus, I am sure wants me to wake up  
  
But to awaken, from the slumber I am in, could I.  
  
I remember vividly the time Severus joined the Death-Eaters; it was just after Madre and padre muerte, he was confused, he felt alone, in some ways I guess it was my fault he joined, I was off in a world of my own, pretending everything was alright that they were still alive, I forgot he was still there, so in some ways I guess it was my fault.  
  
But I remember the day I woke up, we had just had a screaming match, I told him what a disappointment to was, Madre and padre would have been ashamed of him.  
  
He just left the room, that when I realize I was wrong, that in the end Madre and Padre would have been more ashamed of me.  
  
So I went to his room he wasn't there, it was almost bare, sure it had bed, drawers a desk, but only to personal items, a journal to keep his thoughts, I wouldn't have looked but his journal was open to the latest entry, the ink still wet, it looked inviting, so I read, poetry,  
  
Goodbye to the light, he had named it,  
  
As darkness overcomes the light,  
  
When the dead are more than the living,  
  
When black is covering the white,  
  
When the heart stops beating  
  
Then and only then did I see the truth length of my hermano pain.  
  
He entered the room then, he saw me looking at the texts, he saw my tears, he opened his arms, after everything I had done, he opened his arms, and I ran into them.  
  
He has done so much for me, if I leave him now he will die,  
  
The other item on his desk, the only other personal item in the room, do you know what it was, a picture of me.  
  
............So I awake.  
  
...............................  
  
"Severus!" Poppy shouts as she runs into the great hall as the Professors are eating diner.  
  
"It's Solana, she's awake"  
  
The bang of a chair, and the stomp of boots, is the only sounds that are heard in the great hall.  
  
...............................  
  
Sorry short I know (It is one o clock at night) longer one tomorrow or today, oh yeah that covered Hermione POV Harry's POV and Sev's POV, and what his sister was thinking in coma.  
  
Just had to do it before we really get anywhere  
  
I wrote the goodbye to the light poem, for more of my works look at my published works, and please feel free to review.  
  
Thanks for your reviews  
  
Please review  
  
Jordanz 


	8. Hermana

The time it takes  
  
While writing this chapter, I thought it would be much easier if I based Solana's personality on a character, but then I had to find someone who could do depressed, happy, and sad; rebel etc. and it came to me, so Solana I have tried to base on ROGUE of the x-men, but she isn't completely Rogue.  
  
I know I should get to the potion, but I want to get more involved with the characters personalizes like Solana will really be a supporting character, she will most likely be the one who forces them together at first, and she will be the one everyone complains to, but in the end her character will probably end up being a main, but that won't happen until the war starts. I am also involving other characters like Dumbledore might be slightly OOC but the way I see it, we really don't know his character.  
  
OI was wondering when Snape get called to Voldemort do you want Hermione to be with Sev at the time or do you want her to him when he gets get, or she could be with him when he get called and find him when he gets back, decide.  
  
..............................  
  
"Your vision will become clear only when you look into your heart. Who looks outside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakens."  
  
Carl Jung  
  
..............................  
  
STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, BANG  
  
"Severus Snape kept it down! And what did the door ever do to...."  
  
She never got a chance to finish, because Severus Snape as she called him pulled her in to a huge hug.  
  
"Well Sev" she said while patting his back "never pictured you one for bear hugs"  
  
"Solana, do me a favor"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Whatever you say"  
  
..............................  
  
"Oh shit! Poppy going to kill me I got a patient drunk"  
  
He dropped his head into his hands  
  
"Sev look at it this way, when in a hospital room, with potions"  
  
"Your point"  
  
"Sev! Are you really that slow, one sip and were sober"  
  
"I am very emotional at the moment"  
  
Solana just stared at him  
  
Then shook her head in horror  
  
"When bad people get drunk"  
  
Snape snorted  
  
..............................  
  
Hermione Granger smiled when she walked into the medical room and saw the brother and sister asleep, she turned and left the room happily, through if she knew they were sleeping off there liquor she mightn't of been so happy.  
  
..............................  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked into the medical room and also saw the sleeping family, but he took time to notice the bottles of tinto, he smirked when he remembered the last time he was drunk and Severus had gone and told him off, gave him a bloody headache, he rubbed his hands together, payback he thought as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"Sorry bout that, accident" and the devilish old man smiled angelically  
  
Through the old man had the sense to leave the room straight away when he saw the identical death-glares on the sibling's faces.  
  
..............................  
  
"Sev who's that girl who's always popping in and out"  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Bushy hair, quite pretty"  
  
"Oh, that would be Ms Granger"  
  
"Oh my"  
  
"What's wrong, Solandra, what's wrong"  
  
"You like her, the look on your face made it obvious"  
  
"Solana me and Ms Granger are friends I will admit to that, but nothing more"  
  
"She looks nice; I will have to meet her formally through. You know seeing where going to be sisters-in-law"  
  
Solana looked in heaven.  
  
Severus looked in hell.  
  
"Severus, what would be wrong if you liked her"  
  
"Her age, her friends, the war, and even more she could never like me, let alone love me"  
  
Solana heard the pain in his voice and dropped the subject waiting to bring it up at a latter time, and she would bring it up, the Granger girl didn't keep popping in so she could see her.  
  
..............................  
  
Hermione Granger felt terrible, she was missing her conversations with Professor Snape she wanted him to leave his sister for a minute and come and see her, she felt like a horrible person, and even with that knowledge, she still missed him.  
  
..............................  
  
This cannot be happening.  
  
I am imagining it.  
  
It's not possible.  
  
I can't like a student.  
  
..............................  
  
Help I neeeeeeeed more ideas.  
  
DAMA-DE-TINIEBLAS: Hey, thanks for the corrections and I will use them but I am going to finish this story first then rewrite.  
  
IROL, PINKCHUBBYMONKEY, STARGURL2, DEB, CHERRYBLUM, GODDESS VIRGO OF THE FAE.  
  
Thanks everyone else.  
  
Please review  
  
jordanz 


	9. Carino

The time it takes  
  
All Potion Ingredients found on www.wicca.com  
  
..............................  
  
Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing.  
  
Helen Keller ..............................  
  
Confusion, the root of fear, true or not true  
  
Is confusion and fear two different things, or are they combined, joined, the core.  
  
Hermione sat thinking about everything, the through the whole time trying to forget her feeling, when trying to hide from something you seem to become in plain view.  
  
The attraction was there and undeniable, when she looked at him she was sure the emotions were written on her face for all to see, she wished she could stop the butterflies when ever she saw him, she wished most of all that she wasn't falling in love with him, or maybe more than that she wished he loved her back.  
  
What was she doing, falling in love with her potions Professor?  
  
A guaranteed death warrant  
  
...............................  
  
"Ms Granger" a sharp, quick witted voice awoke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Professor?" she asked as her rubbed her eyes.  
  
She stood up from her chair and turned to face him.  
  
"How is Solana?" she inquired biting her lip.  
  
His face soften  
  
"As good as to be expected, Ms Granger"  
  
Before she could stop herself she said,  
  
"She is your weakness"  
  
He looked at her shocked at her outburst  
  
Hermione actually thought he wasn't going to answer when "Yes Ms Granger, through I have more weaknesses than one"  
  
"Everyone does Professor"  
  
The world seemed to be silent for a moment then  
  
"How can I help you Professor?"  
  
"The Potion I am going to start making it today"  
  
"The potions going to do what?"  
  
"It will hopefully kill Voldemort"  
  
She sucked in a breathe "Okay"  
  
He looked for a second like he was going to hold out his hand, but changed his mind, he suddenly turned stiffly round, and snapped "we don't have all day Ms Granger move"  
  
She shook her head and left the room.  
  
..............................  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Well Ms Granger you see I am the Potion Master at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry and Merlin know why the Head Master decided I might need some Labs to work"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes  
  
"Understandable" Hermione Granger answered shortly  
  
And some might say Severus Snape smiled  
  
But that would probably be too much.  
  
..............................  
  
"Pass the 'Sandalwood' Ms Granger"  
  
"Yes, Professor"  
  
"Ms Granger the properties of 'Sandalwood'"  
  
"Purification, protection and healing"  
  
"True"  
  
"So you're using it for it's, purification!"  
  
"Very good, now chop the 'Thyme' very carefully and place them in the cauldron while I stir and the properties of 'Thyme'"  
  
"Sleep, psychic energy, courage, healing, cleaning, the cleaning part were use"  
  
"Add the 'Valerian' and tell...."  
  
"The properties, love, calming, sleep, it could be the calming"  
  
"Very good Ms Granger, maybe the madman will be easier to deal with if he's calm"  
  
Hermione stopped mid-cut puzzled, did Snape just make a joke? She must be sleepy.  
  
"Now Ms Granger add the 'Witch Hazel'"  
  
Hermione pause and said as she was standing over the cauldron waiting to drop the 'Witch Hazel' "Professor 'Witch Hazel' is used to heal the heart...."  
  
"Ms Granger, Voldemort was an Orphan that was really the base of the problems he had, well in a way, and if you grew up an orphan that nobody wanted and nobody cared about wouldn't it hurt, wouldn't it break your heart"  
  
She smiled and said while letting the 'Witch Hazel' drop into the cauldron "I agree........"  
  
'BOOM!'  
  
The cauldron exploded, Hermione was right in clear view for the attack, that is until Severus pushed her out of the way and took the full force of the explosion.  
  
The air in the Lab hidden in the dungeon was dusty and seemed to be covered in fog Hermione could not see a thing.  
  
It was like that for a few minutes before it finally cleared, and it took a few minutes more before Hermione got over her shock, when she did she saw the Potion Master lying on the ground a few feet away, not moving.  
  
It took all her will-power not to scream.  
  
She ran over to him and saw his chest lay visible covered in burns, she couldn't look away, his face was coved in multiple bruises, and one pant leg had come off up to his knee, the leg looked like someone had poured buckets of blood on to it, and his wrist was broken  
  
He was not awake luckily she thought as she envisioned the pain he would be in.  
  
She checked his pulse he was alive, but barely  
  
She didn't know what to do until she remembered the obvious she was in a Potion's lab, healing ingredients galore; she set about gathering everything she needed.  
  
She sat down beside the man she was now indeed in love with.  
  
She dipped her hands in the jar of 'Aloe' she had found, and flinched at the coldness; she carefully rubbed it into his burns and watched in wonder as they disappeared into next to nothing.  
  
On to his face, she had mixed some 'Clove oil' and dabbed it on to his face, and sighed in relief as the bruising disappeared, well most disappeared but it still left a cut right beside his eyebrow.  
  
Then she moved onto his wrist, she applied 'Amica' to it and tried not to flinch when she heard the bone click back into place.  
  
She placed a cleaning spell on his leg, and her eyes widen in horror as she saw the huge cut trailing knee to ankle, she put 'Clove oil' on the cut and crossed her fingers and shut her eyes wishing the cut would disappear.  
  
As she opened her eyes and uncrossed her fingers she hit the floor with her hand in sadness it wasn't completely visible but if you knew it was there you could easily see it.  
  
He stirred  
  
As he awoke, she sighed relived and when she saw the pain on his face quickly gave him some 'Analgesic' but nothing should be wrong she thought as she looked at his pain covered face, but what if, no it couldn't be, she quickly got up and got some 'Hemostatic' and poured it down his throat, and finally let the tears flow as she saw the pain fading from his face, she then buried her face in his chest, and smiled slightly as she felt his hand rubbing her back.  
  
'Hemostatic' stops internal bleeding.  
  
..............................  
  
That was how Albus Dumbledore found the two, he was shocked and upset as he took in his surrounding wrecked Lab, ripped clothes, he slowly levitated the two, while pretending to miss the sound of fight from one, and the sound of outrage from the other.  
  
He walked towards the fire, took some Floo dust and threw it into the fire shouting 'Hospital wing'.  
  
The next part was a blur for Hermione, Madam Promfey rushed over as soon as they entered the room, and quickly placed Severus into one of the beds, and quickly check him over, and then some time later came to check on Hermione after seeing Hermione was fine kindly allowed Hermione to sit with him.  
  
She would never know it was on Dumbledore request.  
  
As she sat holding his hand,  
  
His words kept running through her head 'I'd die for the people I love'.  
  
'Carino'  
  
..............................  
  
Okay so Hermione would have used the Floo but hey this way better.  
  
CARINO/love (affection)  
  
Thanks for the reviews, special thanks to DEB.  
  
Please Review  
  
jordanz 


	10. Madre y Padre

The time it takes  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh" shouted Severus Snape as a river of cold water rained down on him.  
  
"Oh wakey wakey sleeping beauty" a voice cooed from beside him.  
  
"From the hell" Came from Severus now suddenly awake  
  
"Brother dearest you really cannot sleep forever, and anyway Hermione already healed you" she stopped a second in thought then said "Your just using the hospital wing for the service, aren't you?" the last bit clearly an accusation  
  
"Solana as hard as it is to believe I was just simply tired, and wait did you say Hermione since when were you two friends"  
  
"Sev your been up there for a week, and everyday this week she has visited you, and after a while sitting with someone who can't talk isn't the most fun thing in the world so seeing Poppy seems to think that I am not ready to leave the hospital wing yet"  
  
"You aren't"  
  
"Whatever, so anyway we start talking and now we are as you English say 'The best of friends'" Solana threw in a tinge of her Spanish accent in the last bit of the conversation.  
  
"You seem to forget yourself; I am as Spanish as you are"  
  
Solana laughter filled the air  
  
"Keep telling yourself that hermano, Severus?"  
  
The one in question sat up straight, his sister only used his name not his nick-name when it was important  
  
"Si" he answered her in Spanish, she always liked it when he talked Spanish she said it reminded her that he hadn't forgotten his culture  
  
"Si, yo am going to Madre and Padre House today, and I want, wanted to see if you would come with me"  
  
"But Poppy.."  
  
"Poppy doesn't mind Hermano, so will you come with me?"  
  
"Why, why are you going, this we be the first time in eight years that you have been in the house, Solana you even ordered for nothing to be moved, so the house was exactly the same"  
  
"Severus do you remember why I never wanted anything to be moved"  
  
"Because you used to say when they came back they would want the oh"  
  
"You see Severus there not coming back, and although I'll never be able to sell the house, but I can go see it now"  
  
Severus looked into his sisters eyes with were brimmed with tears, but because of years of practice not falling  
  
"Si, Solana, I will come with you"  
  
"Thank you Sev now get dressed we leave in ten minutes, I'll just go get Ms Granger"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because she's coming"  
  
Before Severus could object his sister ran out the room, not wanted Hermione, let alone anyone see him in his hospital gown he dressed, not because he wanted to go somewhere with Ms Granger, of course not that would be unreasonable.  
  
..............................  
  
Hermione gasped at the vast size of the Snape estate.  
  
When Solana had asked her to accompany her to Snape Manor she said yes without hesitation, Solana was a good person and a great friend.  
  
It was just ten minutes before they left that made her hesitant, when she had found out Prof. Snape would be coming, she didn't know how she would deal with the fact that he might love her.  
  
But when she had seen him and he had acted like he always did, she then realize that it would be hard but she could do this.  
  
The rest is present.  
  
..............................  
  
They had started at the first floor and were now on the second, they stopped before a set of huge grand doors.  
  
"Ms Granger I am certain this will be your favourite room"  
  
Solana snickered "And it's certainly yours Sev" he gave her a glare  
  
He opened the doors  
  
Hermione eyes were as you say 'As wide as saucers' by the time the doors were open  
  
They were in the library  
  
..............................  
  
After several minutes searching through the books, Hermione went to find the others.  
  
Solana and Severus were standing in front of a book that sat a top a mantel piece.  
  
She went up beside them to get a better look.  
  
The book was in a glass case, opened upon a certain page, the page was written in Spanish, the lettering in gold.  
  
"It was my Mother favourite poem, I could and still cannot understand why"  
  
She took a deep breath then read it aloud, Hermione before getting caught up in the words thought to herself, her voice like a story teller, one that stops children on the street, makes misbehaving children good, one that you know will enrich and teach.  
  
"Miré los muros  
  
Miré los muros de la patria mía,  
Si un tiempo fuertes ya desmoronados  
De la carrera de la edad cansados  
Por quien caduca ya su valentía  
  
Salíme al campo: vi que el sol bebía  
Los arroyos del hielo desatados,  
Y del monte quejosos los ganados  
Que con sombras hurtó su luz al día  
  
Entré en mi casa: vi que amancillada  
De anciana habitación era despojos,  
Mi báculo más corvo y menos fuerte  
  
Vencida de la edad sentí mi espada,  
Y no hallé cosa en que poner los ojos  
Que no fuese recuerdo de la muerte"  
  
It seemed that her voice suddenly stopped, almost like the poem was not yet finished, but it was.  
  
"It was beautiful, but what does it mean?"  
  
"I do not know how to translate it to English" Solana said English like a curse, she then realized that no matter how nice Solana could be, in the end she was Slytherin and a part of her would always be evil, mean and cruel.  
  
Hermione has not yet figured out, even with all her brains she has yet to figure out, that it is not the House that makes the person but the person who makes the house.  
  
"Anyway" Solana continued "It was written in Spanish to be said in Spanish" The air of slob hung around Solana.  
  
Severus sensing the discomfort translated the poem.  
  
"Sonnet: Death-Warnings  
  
I saw the ramparts of my native land  
  
one time so strong, now dropping decay,  
  
their strength destroyed by this new age's way  
  
that has worn out and rotted what was grand.  
  
I went into the fields; there I could see  
  
The sun drink up the waters new thawed;  
  
And on the hills the moaning cattle pawed,  
  
Their miseries robbed the light of day for me. I went into my house; I saw how spotted,  
  
Decaying things made that old home their prize;  
  
my withered walking-staff had come to bend.  
  
I felt the age had won; my sword was rotted;  
  
and there was nothing on which to set my eyes  
  
that was not a reminder of the end." Hermione who had once looked so carefree now looked like she had bitten a lemon "That was your Mothers favorite poem" She didn't realize that at the moment she herself could be mistaken for a Slytherin. She turned around and saw the look Snape gave her and said no more.  
  
They then left the library. ..............................  
  
"This is the final room in the house" Solana said sadly as they reached the last room on the third floor, discomfort forgotten "This was my Madre private corner, this is where her special jewelry and dresses are kept" Solana swept over to the dressing cupboard and pulled it open to show an array of dresses, Solana pushed them all aside and pulled on a pull on the back of the cupboard, Hermione watched beside Severus in wonder as Solana pulled out the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Solana at Hermione expression of wonder she softly "it was my Madre wedding dress" "It's wonderful" Her expression was of some puzzlement through "What?" Solana asked after seeing Hermione expression "It just was your Mother a Gryffindor?" "Si" "And your father was a Slytherin?" "Si" "An inter-house marriage, does that even work" "It can if it is for love" she paused then continued "Even Slytherin and Gryffindor can find love within love another" She looked pointedly between Severus and Hermione. ..............................  
  
"See you at dinner" Hermione said left. The brother gave his sister a pointed stare. ..............................  
  
Next chapter out. The poem was written by 'Floresta de rimas antiguas castellanas' And translated by 'John Masefield'  
  
I figure even Mione can be a slob. jordanz 


	11. Revestir

The time it takes  
  
Okay so there was more that I wanted to say yesterday, but sadly I had to get off the computer.  
  
is where you will find Sev's mothers wedding dress, am really sorry I forgot to add this address to the last chapter, but like I said I had to get off the computer and I really wanted to post this chapter. So this explains the 'your mother was a Gryffindor' remark Hermione says.  
  
So some notes  
  
*Everyone can be a cow even Mione *The dress is called 'Ros' *I know that I put 'et' for and in the last chapter, and that's French, but I've learnt French but it was a mistake, am really sorry I shouldn't put 'y' *Solana does want them together, but she just wants them together so Sev's happy, that really is the only reason she became friends with 'Mione' *Solana is a Slytherin and they normally are stuck up, and Sev has in a way growing out of it, but he can still be stuck up time to time, but like I mentioned above Solana only became friends with 'Mione' because of Sev, so the remark about the Spanish Poetry was just her....Slytherin side coming out *Sev at some stage will remember the comment about I'll die for the ones I love, because at the moment he can't really remember all that happened. *Hermione will think more about what he said as well. *I realized that Solana seems carefree and happy, and after what she has been through well you'll think she'll be more depressed and well sad, but Sev makes her feel safe, and being around him makes her happy, but in this chapter or the next your see her being..depressed *I know I switch POV's but that just honestly the way I write, so I hope you can deal with that, I did at the start of one chapter say I write from say Hermione POV and her view on herself. *This is set in AU and I admit the characters are OOC but this is Severus Snape you're making fall in love it's not that easy, and there is a few OC Solana is one of many to come I fear. *And if you wouldn't mind checking out my latest story that I write when I need to get over writer block 'The way love happens' people seem to like it, well it has gotten positive reviews.  
  
..............................  
  
"What?" exclaimed Solana after being stared, no excuse me glared at for the last few minutes by Severus  
  
"My darling hermana, what the hell was that!"  
  
"What do you mean brother dearest?"  
  
"Don't do that Solana" Severus complained  
  
"Do what?" Solana answered clearly confused  
  
"That look of innocence, even I can't help but believe you"  
  
He groaned as she gave the look again  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't you have a staff meeting right about, now?"  
  
Seconds later there was a door slamming, and footsteps running heavily up the stairs.  
  
..............................  
  
"Are Severus, happy you made it on time, we all know how you, love? The late hat"  
  
Severus scowled  
  
"As you all know the order has been very busy, and there hasn't been a lot of time for happiness, so I have decided to hold a ball, just for the people of the order, sadly through tomorrow is the only day everyone is free, so you have the rest of the day off to get ready for the guests arriving at seven o'clock, and I have given Minerva permission to take the ladies of the castle into town to buy some dresses" Albus finished with a smile on his face.  
  
"I don't like it Albus, what if someone finds out about it, it would be the prefect place to attack, and wipe out the whole order" Severus said deathly serious  
  
"The school is safe Severus, you will have to believe me on that" Albus told him looking over the top of his glasses "Now Minerva who will be going with you into town"  
  
"Poppy, Gabby Hooch, Sandy Spout, Solana, Hermione and we will be meeting Molly and Ginny there"  
  
"Prefect!" The head-master said, clapping his hands together "So nothing else to discuss."  
  
"I will come shopping with the...Girls...my inner eye commands it" she the.misty.voice of Celina, the widely, no the best, no the divination teacher  
  
"You will?" said Dumbledore surprised  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Oh boy" came from the mouth of not so over-eager McGonagall  
  
..............................  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione cried as her saw the younger girl in front of the dress shop  
  
"Mione! Great to see you"  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
"Oh there fine, we miss you" Ginny added, Hermione stiffened, Ginny noticing said quickly "Mum inside come on  
  
.............................. For pictures of there dresses go to the bottom of the page and you'll se the link. ..............................  
  
"Ginny this dress looks great on you" Hermione said holding up a gorgeous black dress, with a gold ribbon around the middle  
  
"It's gorgeous Hermione what's it called?"  
  
"Sara Jessica"  
  
"Mother can I please have it?" Ginny begged her mother  
  
"Oh but the price Ginny dear, oh all right"  
  
Ginny smiled as she hugged her Mum  
  
Solana flinched "Hermione come with me I know this prefect shop, with even better Dress robes, and well meet everyone back here in an hour"  
  
Hermione looked at everyone then at Solana pleading eyes and gave in "fine, they just better not be green dresses, see you guys later"  
  
She waved at everybody, and then they were off before anyone could object.  
  
..............................  
  
"This ones prefect for you Mía" Solana said holding up a dress, as she used her new nick-name for Hermione  
  
"Oh my" Hermione said hand on her heart "it is exceptionally beautiful" Hermione said while tracing her hands over the blue material, then her hands stopped on the price tag "and no" she said disappointment lacing her words  
  
"What?"  
  
"Solana look at this price!"  
  
"That's nothing" Solana said dismissingly "I can't afford it" Hermione hissed at her  
  
"I'll pay"  
  
"But Solana it costs too much"  
  
"Mia darling take it as a birthday present, and anyway me and Sev both have about 5 full vaults of money each, we are beyond well off"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, hasn't anyone ever given you a birthday present?"  
  
"Of course they have, okay if you're sure it's alright?"  
  
"Of course, now this dress for me" Solana said holding up a black dress that looked made for her  
  
"What's it called" asked Hermione in awe  
  
"Tiffany"  
  
"It's you"  
  
"I know, now jewellery, come on" and with that Solana grabbed Hermione hand and pulled her over to the jewellery section.  
  
..............................  
  
"So that's Prof. Snape sister" Ginny asked the older women  
  
"Yes, that's Solana, she is pure Slytherin she can be charming and ruthless"  
  
"But Hermione muggleborn and I thought Slytherin didn't like muggleborns?"  
  
"There are a rare few, take Severus for instance he doesn't care about your birthright, just your intelligence, but Solana doesn't like muggleborn very much"  
  
"But I thought you just said.."  
  
"No Solana doesn't like muggleborn, she doesn't even really like the English, but for some reason she thinks Severus and Hermione are made for each other, and being Hermione friend helps get them closer" McGonagall finished  
  
"That's gross, Mione and Snape"  
  
"Prof. Snape" McGonagall said "And am not sure there wrong, all I know through there's a attraction between the two, and it getting stronger with each passing day"  
  
"And you're allowing it?" Molly Weasley asked in shock  
  
"There no proof that what is saying true, and until there is...." McGonagall trailed off  
  
"But Prof. McGonagall" Ginny piped up "What if it is true"  
  
"Then my dear, well have to see"  
  
She gave a look that closed the subject.  
  
.................................  
  
"This one for me" McGonagall said laying a black dress on the counter.  
  
"Oh that will look lovely on you Minerva" Molly said  
  
"Your dresses are all beautiful" McGonagall answered  
  
"Now let's go find the girls" Hooch said ................................. "Solana you didn't have to buy me jewellery and a cape"  
  
"Mia dear, can't you see it we walk into the ball, everyone stares at us waiting to see our dresses, then our gorgeous capes drop to the ground, and the gasps a heard around the room"  
  
"Yes I can picture it"  
  
"And it's great, no"  
  
"It's great, but you didn't have to pay for everything"  
  
"Don't complain, I just got the best idea"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked carefully, searching for a trap  
  
"Come stay with me tonight, Poppy told me before we left that I was being moved from the hospital wing down to the dungeons, and we can do each others hair and makeup tomorrow"  
  
"Okay great, I'll tell Sev"  
  
"Why do you have to tell him?"  
  
"Because am staying with him in his quarters" Solana said innocently  
  
"What!" Hermione face had on an outraged expression  
  
"Oh look there everybody, okay so come down to the dungeons at seven O'clock and well have dinner down there, bye"  
  
And Solana 'POP' away  
  
When the professor's and Ginny reached her expression was still of horror.  
  
.................................  
  
The dresses come in all sizes  
  
Ginny's dress:  
  
s  
  
Hermione's dress:  
  
Solana's dress:  
  
Minerva:   
  
Poppy:   
  
Molly: - LOVE/medieval_dresses/Elaine_Dress.jpg  
  
Spout: (the top one)  
  
Celina:   
  
Hermione cape: (The white one at the bottom)  
  
Solana cape: (The black one at the top)  
  
Hermione jewellery: (necklaces)  
  
sp (The bottom ones Mione's) (Earrings)  
  
sp (The bottom one) (Bracelets)  
  
p (The bottom one)  
  
Solana jewellery: (necklaces)  
  
.asp (Earrings)  
  
.asp (Bracelets)  
  
p (the top one)  
  
Copy and paste  
  
I know a lot of authors note but hey, sure you can deal this once  
  
Ever liked your best friend brother and every time you came to there house you were nervous or excited, that's how Hermione feels.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews  
  
Please review  
  
Jordanz 


	12. Besar

The time it takes  
  
"The trouble with being punctual is that nobody's there to appreciate  
  
it" Franklin P. Jones was the owner of that quote  
  
..............................  
  
"Ever notice how it's a penny for your thoughts, yet you put in your two- cents? Someone is making a penny on the deal!"  
  
-- Steven Wright  
  
..............................  
  
..............................  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK'  
  
"Mia dear, 7 o'clock on the dot, come in I just ordered dinner" Solana said happily  
  
"Hi Solana are you sure professor Snape doesn't mind be being here?"  
  
Solana was about to answer when a voice cut in  
  
"It wasn't like I got much choice on the matter, but no Miss Granger I do not mind, it is just for a night"  
  
"Well dear brother it is just for a night, that is until you get together or Married"  
  
Hermione blushed and the Potion Master suddenly had a dreadful cold, Solana rolled her eyes at the both.  
  
"Look dinner is here" Solana said to take the couple out of there misery.  
  
..............................  
  
Hermione was nervous, Solana had been called away some where for a few minutes leaving her all alone with the potion Master, maybe the word nervous was to simple for what she was feeling.  
  
Severus was uncomfortable, what the hell did Solana think she was doing leaving him alone with the know-it-all, he didn't know what to think of Miss Granger, all he knew was the feeling he was feeling for her, were making him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Hermione" Hermione Granger said to the silent Potion Master  
  
"Yes Miss Granger that's your name" he was looking at her like she was crazy  
  
"I know that" she said annoyed "but please call me Hermione, Miss Granger start to sound annoying after a while"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Silence surrounds them until,  
  
"Severus"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miss-Hermione you may call me Severus"  
  
"Okay -Sev-Severus-"  
  
The room for the second time was silent until,  
  
"When will we get back to the potion -Severus-?"  
  
"Am not sure -Hermione- but now is not the right time to start again, maybe in a few days?"  
  
"That's all right with me, you, you're the main teacher, I mean it is your project first"  
  
"Yes -Hermione- your right on that account"  
  
Once again the room was silent until,  
  
"Hermione save me a dance"  
  
Hermione head shot up like a bang  
  
"Su-re Severus I would be honoured"  
  
The male in question snorted, the female rolled her eyes  
  
"MIA, SLEEPLY TIME NO BAGS TOMORROW!" Solana bounced happily into the room, and at the slight of them stopped suddenly  
  
"Man the sexual tension radiating off you two" pause "What -are- you doing?"  
  
"Nothing Solana. Talking. Now your right we don't want bags under our eyes tomorrow, sleep time, good night Severus"  
  
"Good night Hermione, Hermana"  
  
You could hear Hermione and Solana footsteps going down the hall way too her room, then a voice could be heard  
  
"Hermione, Severus, what -have- you -two- been -doing-"  
  
Severus shook his head  
  
.............................. The girls had as soon as they woke up began upon getting ready, Hermione was sure they didn't need the long but Solana had replied 'A high class girl always takes a day to get ready, and anyway you want to look good for -Severus-' one statement in the sentence made her be able to spend the whole day getting ready, who knows which one.  
  
Severus didn't see either oh the girls until a few minutes before he was set to leave to go to the ball, he was waiting for them.  
  
Solana was the one he saw. ..............................  
  
"Sevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv you have to go now, me and Mia are going to make a grand entrance so no one and I mean no one can see what where wearing till we take off are capes, and anyway don't you want to be there on time?"  
  
"My dear Hermana 'The trouble with being punctual is that nobody's there to appreciate it'"  
  
"Whatever Sev just go"  
  
"Okay, okay I am going"  
  
..............................  
  
"Where are they?" Harry Potter demanded his girlfriend Ginny "Where's Mione, she should be here by now"  
  
"Chill Harry, they will be here soon"  
  
Ginny Weasley was getting sick of her boyfriend, he always seemed to be talking about Hermione, liked he wanted to go out with her, there was only so much she could take, and it wasn't much more.  
  
Harry potter was annoyed the greasy git had come but without Hermione, which then again was probably a good thing, but he wanted Hermione, for more than one reason.  
  
Ron Weasley didn't know what to think, he had liked Hermione practically forever, and he knew she didn't like him, but he hoped that within time she might change her mind, but know that it seemed she wouldn't and even more that Harry seemed to like her, he just didn't know what to think.  
  
..............................  
  
"Ready Mia"  
  
"Sure Solana"  
  
'The doors to the great hall opened, and they entered'  
  
Everyone looked at them, Solana knew that she was beautiful, Hermione felt beautiful; there was a difference, but not much.  
  
There capes danced lightly along the ground, two pops in front of them showed house elves waiting for there capes.  
  
Solana untied her and let it fall to the ground for a house elf to pick up.  
  
There were gasps from the men and women of the room when they saw her dress.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes at the dress and the men staring at it.  
  
Hermione slowly took off her cape but gave it nicely to the awaiting house elf, the reaction she got from everyone was the same, except Severus, he quickly sat down, legs under table, and hoped no one noticed.  
  
Only one did, the old man smirked, and his eyes twinkled ..............................  
  
It was nearing midnight and the ball was coming to an end and Severus Snape walked across the dance floor to claim Hermione Granger in the last dance, but there first.  
  
"Hermione would you give me the honor of this dance"  
  
"Sure" The men surrounding who had been asking for the last dance, including Harry and Ron frowned  
  
The music started,  
  
'Its one thing to ask  
  
why do we break up  
  
have you ever  
  
or wondered why it is we fall in love  
  
can you tell me  
  
do you know what it is you're looking for  
  
why do we need  
  
can you tell me why I care  
  
how is it that we heed that voice that says  
  
I want you there  
  
'Severus hands tightened on her waist, and Hermione arms tightened around his neck'  
  
thanks you've been fuel for thought  
  
now am more lonely than before  
  
but that's okay I've just really made another stupid love song  
  
and thanks you've been fuel for thought  
  
now am more lonely than before  
  
but that's okay I've just really made another stupid love song  
  
'Hermione looked at him, her eyes begging him to meet her eyes to see inside them'  
  
in a single moment you might be perfect  
  
and see in a window of my life  
  
but how much  
  
how much more would I get to see  
  
what would I strive to hide  
  
now there will be no compromise  
  
so take it in your stride  
  
I believe you love with a smile  
  
'He meet her eyes, and was shocked at what lay in them, and even more shocked when he realized that his own eyes returned the same thing'  
  
thanks you've been fuel for thought  
  
now am more lonely than before  
  
but that's okay I've just really made another stupid love song  
  
and thanks you've been fuel for thought  
  
now am more lonely than before  
  
but that's okay I've just really made another stupid love song  
  
'Hermione gasped, the look in his eye it reflected her own, like, no love, was it possible'  
  
Look into my eyes  
  
eyes there's no loves sacrifice  
  
for it has helped us to grow  
  
and am sorry I know just how far I have to go along  
  
'There eyes had meet now there lips nearly were, just a little bit closer'  
  
thanks you've been fuel for thought  
  
now am more lonely than before  
  
but that's okay I've just really made another stupid love song  
  
and thanks you've been fuel for thought  
  
now am more lonely than before  
  
but that's okay I've just really made another stupid love song  
  
'The whole hall was staring at them, they didn't notice, there lips were closer, they meet'  
  
I've just really made another love song  
  
just really made another love song'  
  
'THUMP'  
  
Severus neck snapped back at the force of the punch Harry Potter had just given him, his wand was out in a second, and the next second there was a frog on the floor.  
  
Severus grabbed Hermione room and they exited the room, they went down to his chambers, they needed to talk. ..............................  
  
"Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most"  
  
-- Mark Twain  
  
..............................  
  
What Sev changed Harry into isn't important it was just the first thing that came to my mind after peacock, frog seemed better.  
  
Okay you should know I am not trying to make a likeable OC am just trying to make an OC that helps there relationship  
  
The song is called 'Love song' by 'Amiel' it's great.  
  
*SPOILER* Honestly I think there moving to fast, but I hate those stories where, Sev doesn't think he's good enough, so who know but I do think it's moving to fast, but I'll give you a spoiler, although Hermione thought she saw love in Sev eyes she only saw like, he's attracted to her but doesn't yet love her, she does however love him, but not much through, I think Hermione would be faster to fall in love, but she also is because now her family is gone is wants someone, and Severus doesn't seem the type to fall in love over a couple weeks, no he'll take longer  
  
Okay so I realized the addresses for the 'dresses' didn't come out last time, so this time I am hoping they will, but mostly I really want you people to see Severus's mothers wedding dress.  
  
The spaces in between the words aren't meant to be there so back space them.  
  
Severus's mother wedding dress: www. lindsayfleming. com./ros. htm  
  
Ginny dress: www .promgirl .com/ dresses / detail cfm?key = 18659&v = AA&cat = pretty_princess  
  
Hermione dress: www   
  
The clothes come in all sizes  
  
Thanks for your reviews they make me update faster, soooooooooo please review, faster update.  
  
Thanks Jordanz 


	13. Peligro

The Time it takes  
  
OMG okay I just read something about X-men 3 the movie and they were talking to one of the people in charge and she said some of the possibilities are the beast, the dark phoenix saga, and the best of Remy, OMG Soooooo happy but it is just possibility but, people have to hope. Sorry I just had to share that. ROMY!!!!!!!!  
  
..............................  
  
When  
  
By: Marynia Bienkowska-Gibbs  
  
when there's nothing to lose  
  
No pain rendering me to tears  
  
I'll have trust in your arms around me  
  
Relinquishing all those years.  
  
When there is nothing to lay upon my guilt  
  
No rain in need to wash my dirt away  
  
I'll kiss your soft lips  
  
firstly believing you are here to stay.  
  
When the dark room is given light  
  
No flame will smother my smile  
  
I'll look to your beautiful eyes  
  
Indulging from restrained beguile  
  
When the shiver reckons not my body  
  
I'll dance upon the memory's grave  
  
The lasting imprints of his hands warrant  
  
To which I'll have been saved  
  
When my sight is not clouded  
  
By guilt and shame  
  
In urgent need will I find you  
  
To give thanks for clearing me of blame  
  
When I can toss from my hands  
  
The stones now made lighter  
  
I'll give to you my open heart  
  
For making me life beyond brighter.  
  
..............................  
  
The door leading to Severus private courtiers shut with a bang.  
  
Hermione's hands were gripped together tightly as Severus ushered her into a chair.  
  
Severus quickly made some coffee for Hermione and found some fire whiskey for himself. He gave her the coffee before he fell into the seat opposite her; they stayed like that for a few minutes, not moving to do anything but take sips of their drinks.  
  
The expression residing in each of their eyes different  
  
Hermione's eyes held hope, something that hadn't been in them for a long time.  
  
Severus's eyes held fear, fear because he was starting to feel the unknown, starting to care, love another person.  
  
Tension crackled around the room, like lighting in the night.  
  
Hermione head rose from looking at the ground "Severus I," she didn't, couldn't get any further, she head again dropped down to limply stare at the ground.  
  
"Hermione, what happened before....."  
  
Hermione head shot up "Please, please whatever you say don't tell me it was a mistake"  
  
Severus eyes caught her before she was able to look away, they stared into each others eyes like they did on the dance floor before thee kiss, and Hermione leaned forward, Severus surprised leaned backwards, Hermione smirked as she grabbed the fire whiskey out of his hand and leaned back and took a sip, she coughed the shit was strong she thought to herself, she looked up to meet Severus gaze and was annoyed to see amusement in his eyes.  
  
He reaches out his hand, sighing she gives him the Fire whiskey, he takes it and brings it to his mouth to drink, after a sip to goes to give it back to her she reaches out for it but before she can grab hold of it the bottle drops to the ground and smashes Hermione looks up surprised, and then scared as she looks at Severus, who has left out a hiss of pain and is clutching his left forearm in pain.  
  
Hermione quickly jumped out of her chair and ran to his side; her hand makes it way to his shoulder but he swats it off, as he quickly got up from his chair "Tell Dumbledore am gone" he snarled, before he hurried out the room, still he was outside the school, till beyond.  
  
..............................  
  
Hermione watched the door he had left out of longer than she should of before she remembered him telling her to go to Dumbledore.  
  
She swept up her dress as she took off at a run to the Great Hall where she hoped the resident Head-Master would still be, and she damned hoped no one got in her way.  
  
..............................  
  
Hermione charged into the great hall relived to see the Head-Master still there, so worried she didn't notice everybody else was as well.  
  
She was so fixed on the Head-Master she didn't even see Harry Potter (Now changed back from a frog) move through the crowd, making his way to her until she had to stop when he grabbed her wrist, she spun round angrily ready to tell anyone to 'Fuck out', Harry seeing her expression but thinking it was meant something different cut in before she said anything  
  
"Hermione did -he- hurt you?!"  
  
Hermione caught by surprised snapped "what!"  
  
"Snape, did he try to force himself onto you, you know....." Harry Potter had no chance to say no more, seeing Hermione fist made contract with his face  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hermione snarled before making her way to the Head-Master.  
  
..............................  
  
Dumbledore shocked and unhappy when he found out that Severus was gone, told everyone to so home and sent Hermione to her room, telling her he'd talk to her in the morning, Hermione had tried to argue, saying she wanted to stay up, but Dumbledore wanted her to rest.  
  
So at the current time Hermione was making her way along the hallway to her room cursing.  
  
When suddenly Solana came out of nowhere, Hermione jumped when she first saw her, and then frowned; thinking what Solana must be going through, Severus was her brother.  
  
But Solana looked as calm and collected as always, "Mia come with me, I know the Password to Sev's bedroom, you can wait for him, you know after that kiss am sure you'll be in there a lot anyway" Hermione blushed.  
  
Solana gave a knowing smile, and lead her to the Dungeons.  
  
"Esperanza" Solana said at the door to Severus's bedroom  
  
"Hope" Hermione murmured, Solana looked at her and nodded  
  
"Mia you're on your own, see you tomorrow"  
  
Hermione stood rooted to her spot just in front of Severus's bedroom for sometime after Solana left, before she entered the room.  
  
She took the room in Greens and all shades covered it, and well as the odd sliver, it was beautiful, and the room had a air around it that made you know Severus was rich.  
  
Exhausted Hermione sunk into Severus bed and sobbed.  
  
After a while she dried her eyes and waited.  
  
..............................  
  
Severus came back at day break.  
  
Severus exhausted when he saw her, put up no fight as she healed him, he didn't even ask how she was in his rooms.  
  
He was now lying in bed healed and Hermione was getting ready to leave the room when he caught her hand.  
  
"Stay" was all he said his voice husky  
  
Hermione stared at him for a few minutes; the question was in the air,  
  
'Do you trust me enough to stay?'  
  
She smiled slightly, as she lay down beside him; legs tangled together, hands, fingers entwined, head facing towards each other, foreheads touching  
  
"Goodnight Severus" Hermione whispered and kissed him carefully on the lips  
  
Severus neither frowned nor smiled simply said Goodnight back before he fell into a deep sleep, Hermione following soon after.  
  
There talk would have to wait till later.  
  
..............................  
  
Little Cyclops: "Back to plan A, everyone run!"  
  
Little Gambit: "No offence Mon ami, but am starting to think ya only got de one plan"  
  
X-men ..............................  
  
Well to much punching going on, but hey, I nearing had her knee him in the balls, but thought it would be too much.  
  
And if anyone thinks Hermione was too angry after she left remember Gryffindors have a temper, think Molly Weasley.  
  
Thanks for you reviews, more reviews more chapters remember.  
  
QUESTION~ I was wondering do you guys like Solana, anything I can do with her to make her better, and any ideas of something she could do to push Sev and Mione together?  
  
Jordanz 


	14. Creer

The time it takes  
  
.............................. Um, I would just like to say now this chapter has a lot of angst, I figure it's about time to show Solana's grief, her pain and her shame. I don't think I'll write a very detailed version of the rape, since you've already read the beginning, but it will cover the feelings she went through, and I'll probably write why the death of her parents seemed to hurt her more than it did Sev. But I might save that for later chapters. I just think that to evolve her character, I need to get this out of the way.  
  
Oh yes this chapter going to have quite a lot of Spanish, seeing as how it focuses mostly on Solana and I've never made it a secret Solana likes Spanish best. It is her home, so I figure if she's depressed, she's going to go and begin speaking Spanish, so I'll put translations at the bottom of the page.  
  
Silver*Scorpian*Wolf*Girl gave me this idea, well the one am going to use; so thanks for the idea, about Solana and Sev's door.  
  
I'll just like to really thank Deb who really helps, giving ideas and pointers.  
  
And a big thanks to dama-de-tinieblas for beta-reading for me. ..............................  
  
Solana smiled as she looked down at the sleeping couple. She leaned down to kiss Severus on the cheek, and whispered to them quietly, "*Duerme bien mis amigos, duerme bien mi familia, puédete tienes sueños pacíficos, incluso si no pueda."  
  
She wiped away the single tear that was making it way down her cheek, and gave a shaky laugh. 'If only Sev could see her now.......' She shut the door quietly, and smirked as she places a spell upon the door.  
  
'So what if Sev kills me later?' Solana thought to herself, 'It'll be well worth it.'  
  
..............................  
  
As Solana changed into her nightgown she tired to ignore the headache forming in her head. As she took her hair down, she sighed. The rape had changed her so much, it was hard to comprehend. She used to be so carefree, but now... all that had been changed in an instant. She groaned in frustration as she ran her fingers through her black locks.  
  
She walked across the room to her mirror and looked at her reflection. She could feel the dirt on her, but she couldn't see any tangible residue of it. She looked from her face to her nightgown, which was another change. She remembered the revealing clothes she always used to wear, and now, everyday, she still had the designer clothing. But she found herself wearing black more and more. No more skirts, but long pants, and long sleeves. Her face changed to an expression of disgust as she looked at the nightgown. It left no skin visible but her neck, face, and hands. Even her feet were covered. What had happened to her? Why couldn't she move on?  
  
"I hate this!" The words tore from her throat in a frustrated scream of rage and her fist crashed into the mirror. Over and over again she hit the mirror, telling herself that she was doing this to destroy the image she saw in the mirror. And perhaps she was succeeding.  
  
When Solana calmed down and ceased her assault on the mirror, she looked down at her hands. The pain replaced the anger she had been feeling, and tears were now steaming down her cheeks, sometimes running into her mouth. She let out a howl of pain, and yelled for a house-elf. One appeared immediately, and upon seeing the state of one of it Mistresses, it quickly set to work healing her hands, and soon all that was left to remember the incident from were pale scars. After ordering the house-elf to tell no one of this Solana sunk to the ground, and she simply cried.  
  
..............................  
  
About an hour later Solana rose from the ground, tears dry on her face. She took a few shaky steps, but was able to make it to her bed before falling on it, exhausted.  
  
Today had been the first time that she had actually confronted herself about what had happened that night.  
  
She knew she still had a long way to go, and she knew she should talk to Severus, but he didn't need her problems at the moment. "**¡Qué el jode sucedía a mí! ¡Mierda! La gente empezará pensar que soy un Gryffindor," Solana muttered into her pillow, annoyed. She rolled over so she was on her back facing the wall, and spoke out loud to herself. "***Tengo problemas grandes."  
  
..............................  
  
Hermione stretched as she woke up, a grin settling on her features as she looked at the man sleeping beside her. She wonder for a few seconds if she should try something, seeing as she was in bed with the guy she had feelings for, but in the end she decided not to. After all, he was probably tired after meeting with Voldemort. She frowned, and she wished that Severus wouldn't go, because it scared her; but she didn't know what scared her more: Severus getting hurt, or the fact that she couldn't live without him.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by the movement of the person next to her. She bit her lip, wondering how he was going to react to their positions.  
  
"Hermione," he said in a slurred voice.  
  
"Good Morning Severus," she greeted him in return.  
  
"How'd you get into my room?"  
  
"Solana," she meekly replied.  
  
"Oh," he said in a tone that told her something was really troubling him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"I am your teacher Hermione, not to mention a spy"  
  
"So?" Hermione pried, clearly not seeing the problem that those two facts alone presented them with.  
  
"Being your teacher makes this," he said while indicating their positions, "Wrong. And me being a spy puts you in more danger than I wish to put you in."  
  
"Severus, who's my best friend?"  
  
"Potter," he spat out.  
  
"And isn't Harry the person Voldemort wants most?" Without waiting for his answer she continued, "And that itself puts me in danger."  
  
"Fine. But you can't deny that I am your professor."  
  
"Severus, I'll do anything for you; and if that means we have to sneak around with the possibilities of being caught, thus insuring my expulsion...I'll do that."  
  
"Albus knows about us, you know," Severus informed her.  
  
"What?!" Hermione shouted. She didn't partially like the idea of the Headmaster knowing about her love life, least of all the fact it was with a professor.  
  
"He doesn't mind," Severus went on.  
  
"Hold on a second! What's wrong with you being my teacher if the Headmaster knows?"  
  
Severus actually looked somewhat sheepish. "Well," he said, his hand rubbing the back of his head, "It was really... I mean what I was trying to ask with that question... is well my age..."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Fine, I'm nineteen," At this he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Time- turner. And your age?"  
  
"I am thirty-nine."  
  
"In your prime then," she said, while feeling adventurous and crawling over to him on the bed and climbing on top of him. He merely looked at her, shock written across his face.  
  
Smiling slightly she leaned down and started sucking on his neck, her hands working on the buttons on his top, when suddenly his stomach grumbled.  
  
"Shit!" He said when Hermione stopped and looked at him with concern etched across her features.  
  
"Oh, you must be hungry, get changed and well go and face the crowds." When she said this he looked at her, confused. "You did kiss me in front of everyone remember?" Hermione reminded him.  
  
He flinched, remembering this. McGonagall was going to have his balls his head would be only too easy for her to acquire.  
  
He and Hermione quickly dressed and went to the door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. The door was stuck, and a note suddenly slipped under the door. Hermione looked down, shocked as Severus picked up the letter, read it and groaned. Frowning, Hermione took the note from his hand.  
  
Sev,  
  
My, my McGonagall is really going to have your balls, (Mia you might as well get some action now, because once you and Sev get out, he will be out of commission.) locked in your bedroom with your student, her prized student.  
  
Solana  
Best friend and sister (Future sister in-law as well)  
  
PS. Don't worry, I'll tell Dumbledore where you are; maybe McGonagall won't be in the Great Hall for breakfast when I tell him.  
  
..............................  
  
Cyclops: "That, sir, is no way to treat a lady." Gambit: "Or Rogue either." Beast: "My oh my, talk about a man who loves to live dangerously." ~X-men  
  
..............................  
  
*Sleep well my friends, sleep well my family, may you have peaceful dreams, even if I cannot.  
  
**What the fuck happened to me! Shit! People are going to start thinking I am a Gryffindor.  
  
***I have big problems.  
  
Hey I was wondering whom you want with Solana. A canon character, or if you want to make an OC for her to go out with. Email me or review with the info on him and I might like him, but remember OC or canon the guys gotta have spunk to go out with Solana.  
  
I was also wondering if anyone was good at art if they would do some art for the fic, I'll love some art on this story and well putting it nicely I can't draw for shit.  
  
And any more ways Solana can get Severus and Hermione together would be great.  
  
Please review,  
  
Jordanz | | | | 


	15. Neron

The time it takes  
  
(In the Great Hall, lunch.)  
  
"Albus, have you seen Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.  
  
"No my dear, but I haven't seen Severus either," Albus responded, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Oh look, there's Solana!"  
  
"Albus, Minerva," Solana greeted cheerfully, and sat down beside Minerva.  
  
"Miss Snape," Minerva began to ask, "Have you seen Hermione or Severus?"  
  
"Oh yes, they're in Sev's bedroom." Solana answered, and then added as an afterthought, "The doors locked."  
  
Solana had taken just one bite of her sandwich when she heard McGonagall shout, "WHAT?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Solana elaborated, "I heard noises in there, I wonder what they're doing?"  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!"  
  
Minerva McGonagall dashed out of the Great Hall, Albus following timidly behind.  
  
"I wonder where they went?" Solana asked herself, before she felt all the teachers' eyes on her. "What?" At their raised eyebrows Solana huffed and declared, "Fine," and ran out the Great Hall after Albus and Minerva.  
  
..............................  
  
"Well...so we're stuck...I can think of worse thing...and I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't hurt you," But at his disbelieving snort she mended her statement. "Well...Not much"  
  
"Hermione? Why...what I am trying to say is...I don't understand?" Severus said.  
  
"What don't you understand, Severus?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Why me, why do you want me?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is I couldn't live without you"  
  
He hissed as her answer. "You stupid girl! How can you say that? Don't put that pressure on me! I didn't ask you to fall for me; I thought you would be smart enough not to want ME."  
  
Hermione was scared, sad, and annoyed, so she hit back."Don't complain to me! You kissed me, no one made you; you took me on to help with the Potion! You asked for this, so don't try to say you didn't at least want me to some degree!"  
  
"What do you want me to say Hermione? That I love you? Maybe I do, I don't know. What does that kind of love feel like? I know fatherly love. Albus, and I love Solana, she's my family-my sister, but love, the love you want from me...I don't know what it is, I've never had anyone who wanted me to love them!"  
  
"You make love sound like a curse, Severus. It isn't, it's wonderful, it's that feeling that you can't live without that one person, and you seem to have waited for this one person your whole life, your soul mate. You're my soul mate Severus I know it, I want it"  
  
Tears were pouring down Hermione face now, and Severus' hands went and cupped her face. She flinched, yet didn't pull away, and he looked into her eye, and leaned into her, his lips tracing hers.  
  
While bushing his lips across hers, he began to recite "Angel Teardrops" by Kathleen Sheppard.  
  
"My guardian angel, once careless and free, Flew into the clouds and lost touch with me. Her tears were cold and wet, falling on my face. Her smile had left us without a trace. Her angelic lips quivered, frozen and scared, I felt rain clouds visiting, and had to prepare. I knew that angels, often content, Were very special presents that God had sent.  
  
To see one so sad, So afraid, So alone, Had made me weep while the cold winds had blown.  
  
Her wings lost feathers, Comforting and soft, Falling from the stars, Floating aloft.  
  
Her pain was felt throughout the land, To feel true misery is impossible to stand. I prayed so that when her hurting stops, I'll be able to taste the angel's teardrops."  
  
He then pulled his mouth away and Hermione whimpered, so close to a kiss.  
  
"Severus, I am not an angel!"  
  
"Really?" Then without warning to Hermione and without meaning to himself, he captured her lips, and pulled her body into his. Hermione, though lost in the kiss, somehow managed to swing her arms around Severus neck, her hands grabbing his hair in fistfuls, pulling his head closer to hers and deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled, their faces bright from desire, want, and need.  
  
After a while, Severus pulled back from lack of air, and breathed deeply. They looked at each other, faces hidden mostly by hair.  
  
They wanted each other, they were desperate for each other, and they were going to have each other.  
  
They came together again, noses bumping, tongues colliding. She was so caught up, Hermione didn't even gasp when she felt his hardness pressing into her stomach. She rubbed up against him as their hands searched each other's bodies.  
  
Wildly they walked towards the bed.......  
  
..............................  
  
"Why won't the bloody door open?!" Minerva McGonagall screeched in frustration.  
  
"Um," a sheepish looking Solana, who had just caught up to them a few minutes ago, meekly replied. "Well I...actually, just let me try."  
  
Solana turned the door handle and the door easily opened and they went in.  
  
..............................  
  
They fell in a tangle of legs and arms on the bed, licking, sucking, and kissing......  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE! A STUDENT!"  
  
They stopped suddenly and jumped apart, looking similar to a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Minerva, darling....."  
  
"Snape we're going somewhere to talk!" Minerva declared and grabbed Severus by his arm and pulled him out the door.  
  
"Well that went well," Solana commented.  
  
Dumbledore and Hermione looked at her  
  
"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that?!" she cried then stormed out the room, leaving Hermione sinking on to the bed face in her hands, and Albus Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
..............................  
  
"Severus, what are your intentions regarding Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about shagging her, and then leaving her."  
  
"Severus Snape!"  
  
"Merlin, Minerva my intentions are nothing but honorable," Severus replied, beginning to become irritated with his friend. Silently, he began massaging his temples due to the onset of an upcoming migraine.  
  
"So what are they?" She dully questioned, clearly looking out for best interests of her prized pupil.  
  
"Tell you when I know," Severus muttered in response.  
  
"Severus, don't lead her on. If she means nothing to you, she wont be able to cope."  
  
"I can't deal with a relationship, Minerva."  
  
"Do you love her Severus?"  
  
"Maybe?" Severus replied back, as if he was unsure of the answer himself.  
  
"Well find out," Minerva stated in a cold tone of voice. With that said and done she walked out of his sitting room, leaving him standing there, confused. But even more than that, he was lost.  
  
..............................  
  
"So Professor what do you think?" Hermione questioned the headmaster, whom was still standing in the same spot as he had been for the past few minutes.  
  
"Me Miss Granger? I think you two are made for each other."  
  
"Me too," replied Hermione, in a slightly dreamy, quiet voice.  
  
Headmaster and student shared a smile.  
  
..............................  
  
"Sev, can I come in?"  
  
"Of course, you will anyway."  
  
"I'm not sorry for locking you in there. You love her, and I know what it's like to love someone and not do anything, only to then lose them, just because you're scared."  
  
"Neron was...you can't blame yourself."  
  
"Severus, I know that it isn't my fault he is dead, but it is my fault that I didn't have a chance to tell him I loved him. Neron, to me was perfect. I loved him, pero, después de las muertes de madre y padre, I couldn't deal with it if someone else I loved died, so I deny it. But then when I heard he was dead, I realized that I would rather have loved and lost, then never have loved at all. So don't deny your feelings, it isn't worth it," Solana wisely stated to her brother and with that, she left the room.  
  
Severus thought for a couple of minutes before going off to find Hermione.  
  
..............................  
  
Thanks to dama-de-tinieblas for beta reading.  
  
Jordanz 


	16. Si

The time it takes  
  
He found Hermione sitting on his bed, waiting. "Hermione," Severus called out to her. She looked up, and when she saw him she smiled, and patted the bed, indicating where he should sit.  
  
He frowned at her, and drew up a chair in front of her. Silently, he took her hands in his.  
  
He looked at them, fascinated at his hands covering hers. The difference was profound, almost unwanted. They showed the age between them, and the difficulties. His hands were covered in scars; hers had a few paper cuts yet nothing more.  
  
But then again, maybe he was being naïve. He flinched slightly at the thought, but it didn't make it any less true. Her hands may not show it, but yet, she was thrown...invited into the wizarding world, and then spent her time, not enjoying the magical world she was in, but fighting so in the future there would be a world for her to live in.  
  
He though that when she first heard about the world she would have thought it would be like any another school, yet highly different. She would have met this world with innocence, but now, did she have any innocence left? She had lost her newborn innocence, the one that covers you when you are born, and the death of her parents had stripped away another innocence as well.  
  
She should hate them all. This world that at first glance seems so promising, was but one thing took her parents and her stability away from her.  
  
After the attack on her parents, Dumbledore and himself were relieved to find that she wasn't there. That was, until Arthur arrived and told them she wasn't at the Burrow with them, and that she had to be at her home. But then she had shown herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear streaked, her clothes were wrinkled. She hadn't screamed at them for wreaking her life; she only stood looking so lost that it had shocked him to realize that he did care about her, not much, yet a little. Enough to make it count.  
  
But here she was now, with him, wanting him. This had to be yet another joke someone was playing on him.  
  
As if sensing his feelings, she brought his hands to her mouth and kissed them, causing Severus to nearly draw back his hands in shock.  
  
This girl...women shocked him as no one before her had, not counting Albus or Solana. No other had ever voluntary touched him, the greasy git, the bastard, the death-eater. Yet she...she was amazing. She wasn't disgusted by him, she didn't seem to want to get away from him at every chance, and at times it actually seemed like she craved for him. But was that even possible?  
  
He honestly didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed to do something. Would he kneel to her wants, her want for him? Or would he tell her to get over her crush, break her heart and never talk about it again? One way would make him and her happy, the other way would probably kill them both, but his life was already damned. Maybe if he stopped whatever was happening between them now, then at least her life would have a chance.  
  
He looked into her eyes that held hope and love. Could he really break her heart...?  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and then stopped as quickly as she had started. Severus didn't like her doing that.  
  
She knew that kissing his hands, was risky and that he could pull back and be terribly angry, or could start kissing her, and telling her he loved her... but in the end he did what she honestly knew he'd do. He simply looked at her in surprise, his mouth not in a snarl or a smile, simply questioning.  
  
He was just a mystery to her, yet he was a mystery she wanted to explore and figure out.  
  
She was in many ways disappointed in herself. If he wanted her to quit Hogwarts or not have a job after Hogwarts then she would, just if it meant she could be with him.  
  
But she also knew that if they did get together, through in many ways she already consider them involved, he would do the same for her. If she asked it, he would severe the few ties he had within the wizarding world.  
  
She had come to know a lot about him during their time together, and from what Solana had told her about Severus, she knew he was thinking about breaking her heart. But he was doing that because he thought her life would be better without him. It was time to set him straight; she was sick of them tiptoeing around each other.  
  
The way she saw it was Severus loved her...well he nearly loved her, and she loved Severus, no matter what and that is all that mattered. She just hoped that he wouldn't put up too much of a fight. She was planning to wait a few days before seducing him, but if it helped her tonight...  
  
But first she would just talk to him, try to make him see they were made for each other. She would keep her temper at bay, she wouldn't shout at him, and she wouldn't blurt out she loved him. Well she'd try not to; she wanted him to tell her first.  
  
............................................................................................  
  
"What the hell is going on with you Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked and took a deep breath, "Don't you love me anymore is that it?"  
  
"Listen, Ginny. I'm not sure; I just don't think I do."  
  
"You...what? You mean you really don't love me?"  
  
"I'm not sure Ginny. It's just whenever I think about Hermione or see her, I get that feeling in my stomach, just like I got when I first started liking you."  
  
"What...how could you!" She took a swing at him, but he ducked just in time, "You bastard Hermione's my best friend!"  
  
"She's mine as well Ginny!"  
  
"You bastard," Ginny said to him, then turned and made her way out of the room, she stopped at the doorway. "Anyway, you're to late. Hermione has fallen for Snape, and I'm happy for her."  
  
With that she left Harry standing in the middle of the room, dumbfounded, mouth opened in shock.  
  
............................................................................................  
  
"So, I take it Professor McGonagall didn't kill you?" Hermione asked Severus lightly.  
  
His eyes looked at her, and she felt surrounded by them, lost in their dark depths. "Hermione, what are we? Is there an us?" He asked and twisted his hands, flexed them. He didn't notice Hermione smirk as she realized he was nervous.  
  
"Severus, you know I love you," 'Well there goes my strategy,' Hermione thought and then continued, "And you know I want us to be together, but it is your choice."  
  
"What if I don't want us to be together?"  
  
"I'm not going to let us not be together."  
  
"But I thought it was my choice?"  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"Fine, I honestly don't know how I feel about you, but Solana told me, mere minutes ago something that makes me wants to find out if I do love you," At her expectant look he continued, "It is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Hermione cried rising from her chair and pacing the room.  
  
Severus sat there surprised, unsure. "Couldn't you have just chosen a nice, expressing love type of quote?" He looked disgusted at the mere thought. "But no! You just had to be the bastard, the greasy git, the death eater!" She turned away at that moment and didn't see him flinch.  
  
"Couldn't you just once...be Severus?" she asked as her voice broke, "For me?"  
  
He didn't say anything, just watched her break with an uninterested expression on his face. When she saw this her anger got fired up again. "You overbearing git, I bet you enjoy seeing people hurt, don't you? I bet you enjoy being a death-eater?!" Hermione spat it all out at him in one breath.  
  
Suddenly without warning, Severus was slamming her into a wall. Hermione's eyes widened as her breath was sucked from her body, and she looked up at Severus face in shock, but he paid her no heed as his wand poked into her neck  
  
You stupid little slut," Hermione tried to turn her head away from him, from his glaring hatred filled eyes, but his hand grabbed her head roughly and turned her face back to him. "You have no idea, at all. I had hoped you did, but I was wrong. I might be a bastard, but I would never...You say to me you couldn't live without me, yet you don't believe in me, you're a flake aren't you Miss Granger?"  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to reply, Severus' mouth took her own. He was demanding, rough, his teeth sunk into her lip, and his tongue licked up her blood. His hands covered her, stretching over the material of her clothes, and with a growl he pulled off her top, leaving her bra on. She whimpered as the air hit her now showing skin as Severus' hands went to unclasp her bra. "Severus don't; remember you're not like this."  
  
Within seconds he withdrew from her, and stared at her in shock. Without a thought he turned and fled from the room.  
  
Hermione let out a cry of pain as soon as Severus was not visible. She had brought this upon herself and she knew it. Maybe she wasn't ready for Severus, maybe he was right and she had been playing with him.  
  
She tasted the blood in her mouth and smirked. No, this was what she wanted. It mightn't have happened the way she wanted, but she did want it, very much so. Smiling she put on her top, and got some paper from Severus desk. Randomly picking up a quill that lay on his desk, she quickly wrote all that he needed to know.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Severus,  
  
Forgive me? What I said was not the truth. I guess in the end I wanted to bring some emotion out of you, although I wanted sweet, caring, loving emotion. I think I might have gone the wrong way to get it?  
  
What I'm trying to say is that everything that happened was my fault, and everything I said wasn't true.  
  
You were right in some ways. I do not know you at all compared to your knowledge of me, but I am willing...hoping to learn.  
  
I want you, Severus, and I know that scares you but it scares me too. You are the sensible one, the one that can hide their emotions so well. You're the one person in the world I need.  
  
So I assume I am back to my original question: Forgive me?  
  
Hermione  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
"Harry?" Hermione stopped suddenly and backtracked. "Harry?"  
  
"Hermione, hi," Harry responded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned him.  
  
"Well, Ginny and I broke up so Dumbledore's letting me stay here,"  
  
"Oh Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. It had been building up for a while now so..." he trailed off and shrugged.  
  
Hermione eyed him wearily; he didn't seem upset at all. "Wait a second...did you say you're staying here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh...great," Hermione replied, she really didn't need this.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Severus came into his room several hours later aiming to go to his liquor cabinet and drink himself into an up roar, when he happened upon Hermione's letter.  
  
He read it over a few times before hoping into his bed, liquor forgotten. 'That woman never ceases to amaze me,' thought to himself.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Else where, the Malfoy's were getting ready to leave in the morning for Hogwarts.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Well hope you like, thanks to my BETA 'Dama-de-tinieblas' who without this story would make little sense.  
  
Deb: Thanks, I'm trying to get there, well Severus's, emotions clearer, but at the moment there very mixed up, you know like when you want something a lot but it's very wrong.  
  
Sapphire Butterfly: Well maybe lol nah there will be some, but at the moment there still getting to know each other, but there will be some very, very close calls. ; P  
  
Cat-of-the-western-lands: Thanks grad you like it :D  
  
Lily bell: Yeah I like the idea Sev has a sister as well, and he does have a heart, not sure how big it is yet through...  
  
Rupertgrintfan546: Well does Sev love Hermione, now that's a question, which will be answered soon, but I can tell you he cares for her deeply.  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thanks, through I can tell you the only reason the writing's good is because of 'Dama-de-tinieblas'.  
  
Vasquez1987: Tear. Really sorry to annoy the hell out of you I mean I live my life trying not to, but honestly I told you all at the start that I was using a dictionary, and if you don't like that you didn't have to read more, and how they use bits of Spanish and English in there sentences, well Sev does, as much as he is Spanish he has been living in England for years, and he knows that not everyone talks Spanish so he mixes them to please others and himself. I know I had bad grammar, but I have a BETA now and everything is fine, well I think it is. Tinto might be a weak wine but I never said Sev hadn't done something to make it more, stronger, he is a potion master, use your imagination. I do in the end now have a BETA and you should have read the chapters she has BETA and will find them fine.  
  
Now that's done IMPORTANT QUESTION what do you guys think of slash because I'm thinking Harry/Draco seeing I'm sure you have all realized Harry doesn't really want Hermione, now about it, I will not center it on there relationship, god no this is SSHG centered, but they would have small screen time like Ginny and Harry got, and there relationship would be hinted at my others, through the relationship wont happen for a while. But I want to, but what do you all think?  
  
Jaquelle 


	17. no idea

**The time it takes**

****

****

****

****

Hermione Granger slowly walked through the gardens that surrounded  
Hogwarts. Breathing in the air she smiled. She was serene, and she  
ravished in it because she knew that with the state the world was in  
at the moment, it wouldn't last for long.  
  
A few weeks ago thoughts like this would have disturbed her, but now  
she found that it didn't matter; only he mattered. If anyone had  
witnessed what had taken place between her and Severus yesterday they  
would wonder why she was so serene, but it was easy. Granted she had  
barely slept yesterday, wondering if he would hate her. Yet that  
morning she had seen him, but she hadn't yet spoken to him, just saw  
him and he gave her a smile. Although admittedly it was short, barely  
lasting a second, but she had seen it. She was forgiven.  
  
At times, it disturbed her that she would do anything for Severus  
Snape. She wondered briefly if this was what worshipping someone was  
like, but she banished the thought. She didn't care if she worshipped  
him. Her life was laughable to some, pathetic to others and prefect  
for her. She lived for this man, he was her life, he was her strength  
and he was her will.  
  
Abruptly she stopped. The sereneness had blown away in the wind. She  
had realized last night that for Severus to have her and to need her,  
she already knew he wanted her, so that didn't count because he was a  
man after all, she needed to be completely his; and this crush, or  
whatever that Harry Potter was savoring for her needed to be gone.  
Now.  
  
She looked at the man. 'No,' she corrected herself, the boy standing  
in front of her, staring out into the lake, into its depths. Harry  
Potter was but a boy who pretended to be a man, he had one more step  
to grow before reaching manhood. Of course if Harry Potter knew this  
he would think it physical, but no, the boy had yet to change fully  
into a man emotionally. Of course if he heard those thoughts from her  
he would laugh, and she could see him telling her, 'I've been through  
so much emotional pain, and suffering that it's making me a 150 year  
old man.'  
  
She would answer him, 'Yes, pain, suffering you have grown to know,  
but love...'  
  
"Harry?" she questioned her friend softly, bringing him out of his  
thoughts. He looked at her and smiled then her hand and pulled her to  
the ground to sit with him. Once they were sitting, Hermione expected  
Harry to let go of her hand but he didn't.  
  
"Mione I've missed you and I realized that I couldn't stay away from  
you, so I broke up with Ginny..."  
  
"Harry, stop!" Hermione warned, pulling her hand from his. "Don't tell  
me you want me! Merlin, don't even think of telling me you love me!"  
His expression froze.  
  
"Harry, I love you, as a friend. You must of realized that Severus and  
I are..." She trailed off. What were they?  
  
"Hermione, you do not like Snape okay? The greasy git must have put a  
spell on you!" Harry was getting angry.  
  
"Harry" Hermione voice was soothing, calming and slowly Harry's  
breathing returned to normal and he relaxed again, but only slightly.  
  
"Harry, listen to me; no interruptions okay?" Harry's only answer was  
a nod. "You're right, Harry. I don't like Severus, I love him. No  
interruptions! I know why I love him as well; he's brave and kind...at  
times. But more than that, he's intelligent interesting and he's  
himself. He doesn't always say the right words, but when he does, they  
make you happy. He isn't always happy but that's him. In the end I  
love Severus Snape from freewill simply because he is him."  
  
She cupped Harry's face. "You don't love me, at least in any other way  
than as a friend. You might think you do but you don't. You just do  
this with everyone, that's your way; with Ginny, with me. I know  
you're hiding something Harry, I know that maybe you like someone you  
think no one will like, that we won't understand, but I love Severus.  
I understand," Hermione said and gave Harry a knowing smile.  
  
Harry pulled her into him. "Thank you 'Mione," he whispered into her  
ear as they hugged.  
  
"It's alright Harry," she replied and stood up, dusting the dirt off  
her skirt. "I will always be your friend," she told him and reached  
down and gave his hand a squeeze, then turned and headed off to find  
Solana. She always knew what the password to Severus' room was."Sevvvvvvv"  
  
"Don't whine, Solana it doesn't become you," Severus commented to his  
sister who was kneeling before him, "Begging won't work either."  
  
"Sev, come on I want details!" Hands clasped together, Solana really  
did make a pathetic sight.  
  
"Merlin, Solana you're starting to act like a Gryffindor," he  
exclaimed and looked down at her in disgust.  
  
"Speaking of Gryffindors," Solana said slyly looking at Severus out of  
the corner of her eye, "What happened with you and Granger...Hermione?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Sevvvvvvv..." Solana pleaded again, but her eyes widen in fright a few  
seconds later when she saw Severus grimace in pain. "Sev!! Severus!  
Severus! Are you okay?!" Severus crutched his forearm in pain. "He's  
calling you already?!"  
  
"Really...you're not going to try to stop me going are you?"  
  
"No, that's Hermione's job"  
  
"Shit. If she comes don't tell her where I've gone."  
  
"I can't do that Sev. It'll be like asking her not to care."  
  
He growled at her in frustration and glared, then flinched in pain.  
"Goodbye," he snarled at her and flew out the room go to Voldemort.  
  
Solana sat down, Sev was angry with her, nothing new there.  
  
"Solana?"  
  
Startled, she jumped up. "Hermione?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, good afternoon."  
  
"Where's Severus?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out? Okay I'll go wait for him in his room. Has the password  
changed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay see you later then," Hermione replied, beginning to turn around.  
  
"Bye," Solana smiled sweetly.  
  
Hermione stopped dead, "Did you just smile sweetly?"  
  
"Er... no?" Solana shifted nervously.  
  
"Where is he?!" Hermione demanded roughly.  
  
"With Voldemort. He was called," Solana quickly replied, not wanted to  
be on the receiving end of Hermione's anger.  
  
"I'll wait for him in his room."  
  
"Is that such a good idea? I mean, he's kind of moody when he gets  
back."  
  
"I love all of Severus, even the death eater."  
  
"Okay," Solana quietly said and smiled at her. A sad one, but it was  
still a smile.  
  
"I do this too often," Hermione muttered to herself as she sat on  
Severus' bed waiting for him to return. "It seems only yesterday I was  
waiting here as well...oh wait I was," she added wryly. She looked out  
at the incoming storm "Come back safe...please," and she waited."Severussss, what issss happening with Dumbledore? Any new  
developmentsssssss?" Voldemort asked, staring straight into the eyes  
of Severus Snape.  
  
"Master, the old fool has not told me anything interesting. Sadly it  
seems that he doesn't trust me 100% anymore, but I am glad to say that  
it seems he is starting to trust me more. Not enough yet for any  
useful information but in time..." he was interrupted by Voldemort  
before he could finish.  
  
"Good," Voldemort said. Severus thought it looked like he was rubbing  
his chin under the huge cape that hid his body from view, if he had a  
chin. Severus had to stop himself from shuddering in disgust.  
  
"You are doing well Severusss. Take this as an award," A bundle was  
thrown at his feet. Slowly and carefully he picked it up. "Go into the  
Green room with 'it' and do with 'it' what you would like," Voldemort  
then waved his hand in a dismissing gesture, and Severus bowed and  
hastily turned around and made his way to the Green room, bundle held  
carefully in his arms. God knows what it was.  
  
Carefully he unwrapped what lay before him. It didn't shock him it was  
a women, broken down and weak. He didn't want to do anything with her.  
The woman was no older than thirty no younger than twenty-five and  
already destroyed. But he had no choice, he wasn't alone in the green  
room. There were other death eaters around, already fucking their  
prizes. His lip curled in disgust. If he didn't do anything and he  
just let her go or killed her, his actions would not go unnoticed and  
that was something he didn't need.  
  
Slightly thankful that she was already naked, he unzipped his pants  
fast. Even when he had been loyal, all the death eaters knew that he  
fucked the whores fast. They saw it like he didn't want to be dirtied  
from them. They were all muggles or mudbloods. That was something he  
didn't want to think about. It brought memories of Hermione, and he  
didn't need to think about her right then. He willed her face to leave  
his mind and it did; she always did what she was told.  
  
He brought himself around so he was ready to enter her and he looked  
at her closed eyes, just like all the others. With that he thrust  
himself into her, and was deaf to her screams to stop.  
  
He lost himself in the darkness as he always did when having to do  
this...duty. It was times like this that it was impossible to work for  
the good, yet he always came back to the light. But although he would  
never tell anyone about these few minutes, he welcomed the darkness.  
It was part of him forever more, but that didn't mean that he couldn't  
lock it away like always, when he wanted.  
  
Another thought of Hermione rose forbiddingly in his mind, but he got  
rid of it, like pouring water over the flame. But it had been there  
for a second.  
  
_'I'm glad the whore doesn't have brown hair,_' he silently thought in  
his mind.  
  
Severus tumbled into his bedroom. "Hermione?" he asked looking at the  
person lying on his bed.  
  
"Severus?" She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, "Your back."  
Standing, she ran to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't worry about me!" he growled, pushing her away.  
  
"I do worry, I can't help it," she looked into his eyes sincerely,  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hermione," he quietly said and cupped her cheek with one of his  
hands. "Will you do anything for me?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said without hesitation.  
  
"You shouldn't," he warned her.  
  
"I know," she resorted back. Smirking slightly he took her by her hand  
and moved her onto the bed. They lay down together, wrapped in an  
embrace. "You can tell me what happened you know,' Hermione said  
against his chest, breaking the silence. He stiffened, but then  
relaxed.  
  
"I raped a girl," he answered wearily and Hermione shot up straight.  
  
"You what?!" she growled at him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry but I do-" he started but was cut off by  
Hermione's lips on his, her tongue claiming his mouth. Pulling back  
slightly he asked her.  
  
"Why?" he looked at her confused.  
  
She shrugged, "I'm not angry, Severus, just jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" he choked out.  
  
"Yes," she said and looked at him again. Licking her lips she was upon  
him again, "Very jealous."  
  
He took a deep breath. Hermione Granger could deny it all she wanted  
but to him, she was an angel. He took a deep breath thinking, 'I might  
regret this in the morning but oh well...'  
  
"Hermione, I want you to know that no matter what he makes me do, no  
matter how many girls I must...rape, I am yours," he confessed, looking  
into her eyes. Awaiting her answer he pleaded, "Please don't push me  
away."  
  
"It wasn't an, 'I love you'," she said then smiled "But it was close  
enough," she replied and snuggled up to his chest. He sighed relieved  
he didn't have the strength to do anything else, at least not tonight.  
  
His arms curled around her body and he whispered in her ear just  
before they both entered the realm of sleep, "You belong only to me."  
  
"Yes," she then entwined their fingers; no more words were really  
needed."We're the best," Solana smiled, clinking her glass against  
Dumbledore's  
  
"Yes, I do say we are," he smiled at the girl in front of him. "I must  
congratulate you on your performance with Miss Granger tonight."  
  
"Yes well I'm surprised she didn't realize how un-Slytherin I was  
being. She might of thought because Severus was gone, I was out of it.  
But if Severus had gone I would have acted more Slytherin probably."  
  
"But really I almost thought you were a Gryffindor," he said, eyes  
twinkling.  
  
"That's plain mean, and insulting," She looked disgusted at the  
thought as she placed her cup on his desk and leaned back in her arm  
opposite him, crossing her arms.  
  
Ignoring her stance, Dumbledore moved onto another topic.  
  
"What about Harry my dear? What do you think?"  
  
Solana pinned her lips together not unlike Prof. McGonagall. Then  
after a few seconds after she answered, "He is confused, like many  
boys his age. He'll grow out of it."  
  
"Are you so sure my dear?" he asked her in a fatherly manner.  
  
She looked him in the eye before responding, "No," she then stood and  
placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good night."  
  
"Solana," he called just before she exited the room.  
  
She swirled around and inquired, "What?"  
  
"I found out who did it to you," He looked at her now tense figure and  
asked, "Do you want to know their name?"  
  
"No," she turned around and headed out the door again. "Not tonight,  
not tomorrow, maybe never," With these last words, his door shut with  
a creek.  
  
_ "Even when the students are away,"_ he mumbled to himself before  
drowning a shot of fire whiskey, "_people still play."_  
  
**End chapter.**A/N: Well the chapters out! And I'm about to finish writing the next  
one in a second, through it still has to go through my Beta. I've got  
a live journal account posted in my profile, and I've got a Yahoo  
group so check that out, through it's for all pairings.

Hermione's reaction to the rape will be looked into next chapter.

Now promotion my friend has posted a Draco/Harry story under the username  
_Averil_ so if that's a pairing you enjoy please check it out.And I've started going through the chapters trying to make them  
better.Oh who else finds it ironic that the first person Sev has sex with in  
this story isn't Hermione?

**Responses:**

**Lubmoi4moi** – The time it takes me to update this story is either  
because of how long I take to write it, or how long it takes my BETA  
to give it back to me. It can can't a short time or days, depending on  
what we have going on in our life.** Deb** - Thanks. I know I know Sev and 'Mione are certainly taking  
there time and even with chapters endings I see for a bit at least,  
Sev lets her get close, then runs away. Yeah with Draco/Harry I  
really like that pairing so I figured I'd add it to this story as well  
so I'd enjoy it more, but it will pretty much only be implied.  
  
**Sapphire Butterfly:** Well there was some smut, not much, or detailed but still some.  
  
**Jessie maddison:** You don't like them but you still enjoy the story, that's good.  
  
**Lil' Annie**: Er right Ginny, well whom do you think Ginny should go out with? Other wise nothing really gonna happen regarding her, I honestly don't really like Ginny and I broke her and Harry up before I even decided Harry and Draco would get together, I really was getting tired of having her in the story. Maybe I'll make her a bit angry with 'Mione seeing she wants someone to blame for her and Harry being over? You really put up with the slash for the story? Thanks! I feel so loved. But no really that's great and really it'll only be implied.  
  
**Ana Morales:** Honestly I hate Harry/Ginny as much as I hate Hermione/Ron. But I'm sorry about the slash, but I'll warn you when it's coming if you want, and it'll only really be implied.  
  
**Anarane Anwamane**: You're right adding Harry probably going to make things more confusing, but then again next chapter we get the Malfoys as well...  
  
**Jean Jelly bean:** God I'm thankful, for my BETA to. I'm so happy you like the story, hope this chapter was to your liking?  
  
Thank you everybody who reviewed.  
  
**Sneak preview for next chapter _Unedited  
_**  
"_Hermione do you know why the Malfoys are here...?"  
  
"Do I look like I know!" she snapped at him, a few of the teachers turned their heads to look at them, "Sorry Harry I'm just..." she shrugged helplessly.  
  
"No I'm sorry it's just you spend so much time with him I was sure he told you everything" Harry haft apologized, haft asked.  
  
"Harry this is Severus Snape we're talking about" she gave him a look that clearly was telling him obviously. _


End file.
